Another Identity
by FI.Leixue
Summary: Summary: Harrieta Potter di sortir masuk ke asrama Slytherin padahal banyak orang yang menebaknya masuk ke asrama Gryffindor atau Ravenclaw. Yang orang tidak tahu ia menyimpan rahasia. Female Harry Potter
1. Chapter 1

Another identity

Disclaimer: I am not own anything. Harry Potter belong to J. dan Alice Reed belong to Hinagiku Zeelmart

A/N: udah dapet izin dari kakak sepupu tercinta untuk ngikutin beberapa hal di Veela Soulmate. Cek aja di Wattpad profil Hinagiku Zeelmart. Warning: dia slow update soalnya mesti ngurusin puppy

Pair: Draco Malfoy/Female Harry Potter

Summary: Harrieta Potter di sortir masuk ke asrama Slytherin padahal banyak orang yang menebaknya masuk ke asrama Gryffindor atau Ravenclaw. Yang orang tidak tahu ia menyimpan rahasia.

Diagon Alley

Seorang gadis dengan rambut hitam berantakan dan berbola mata hijau berjalan santai menyusuri Diagon - orang tak menyadari bekas luka berbentuk petir di dahi yang tertutupi poni. Gadis berusia sebelas tahun itu tampak tidak canggung ketika memasuki toko pertamanya,Madam Malkin.

"Oh pelanggan duduklah disana. Aku akan melayanimu sebentarlagi"kata seorang wanita pemilik toko tersebut. Menuruti saran wanita itu, gadis kecil duduk dan membuat dirinya nyaman. "Hei,Hogwarts juga?"tanya seseorang. Gadis itu mencari arah sumber suara. Ia baru menyadari bahwa anak laki - laki yang dilayani oleh Madam Malkinlah yang mengajaknya berbicara.

"Ah ya"jawab pemilik bola mata hijau tersebut. "Asrama mana yang kau inginkan?"tanya anak laki - laki tersebut. Gadis kecil tersenyum,"Mana saja. Aku tidak terlalu memikirkannya."

"Aku ingin berada di Slytherin. Seluruh keluargaku disitu. Aku Malfoy,Draco Lucius Malfoy"kata Draco. Gadis itu menarik nafas. "Potter,Harrieta Dorea Potter"balas Harrieta.

"Kau gadis yang bertahan hidup"kata Draco terkejut.

"Stt.. jangan keras - keras"balas Harrieta.

Kini ganti, Harrieta yang diukur dan Draco yang menunggu. "Kau bersama siapa kesini?"tanya Draco lagi.

"Sendirian"jawab Harrieta. Seusai diukur, Harrieta memesan beberapa seragam lagi. "Malfoy, maksudmu pewaris Malfoy"kata Harrieta. Anak berambut pirang platina itu mengangguk. "Aku belum menyelesaikan belanjaku,bagaimana kalau kau tahu aku menemanimu belanja?"tawar Draco.

"Itu akan menjadi satu kehormatan bagiku"jawab Harrieta sopan. Gadis berambut berantakan itu kemudian mengelung rambutnya dan memakai tusuk konde kupu - kupu untuk menahannya.

Tujuan mereka selanjutnya adalah tongkat Ollivander. Draco mencoba tujuh belas tongkat sebelum ia menemukan tongkat Hawtron dengan inti unicorn. Harrieta menghembuskan nafas saat ia menunggu gilirannya. Secara tidak sadar, Harrieta menyentuh tongkat cherrynya yang tersembunyi.

"Ah Miss Potter, Giliranmu. "kata Pria tua bernama Ollivander tersebut. Gadis itu mengangguk. Setelah mencoba beberapa tongkat, Akhirnya ia mendapatkan tongkat dengan inti phoenix dan sebuah informasi yang menarik. Jadi ia memiliki dua tongkat sihir dengan yang sama namun dari dua phoenix yang berbeda. Harrieta harus memberitahu hal ini pada seseorang.

Harrieta menemukan Draco di depan emperioum owl, bersama dengan seseorang anak laki - laki. "Hei"sapa Harrieta. Draco pun menoleh. "Hai, kau sudah selesai?"tanya Draco. Harrieta mengangguk. "Ehem, Jika boleh tahu siapa ini?"tanya pemuda yang tampaknya memiliki darah Italia itu.

"Harrieta Dorea Potter, dan kau?"tanya Harrieta setelah ia memperkenalkan diri.

"Zabini,Blaise Zabini"jawab Blaise. Zabini? Satu dari netral pureblood.

"Senang bertemu denganmu, Pewaris Zabini"balas Harrieta sopan.

"Hentikan segala keformalan kalian. Kau ingin memberi binatang peliharaan Potter?"tawar Draco.

"Tentu saja."jawab Harrieta.

Ketika Harrieta memasuki toko itu, mata hijau indahnya terpaku pada seekor burung hantu salju. Ia pun memutuskan untuk membeli burung hantu itu. "Itu burung hantu yang sangat cantik Potter"puji Draco. Harrieta tersenyum. "Aku masih memikirkan namanya"kata Harrieta.

"Cobalah membuka buku - buku pelajaran, siapa tahu kau terinpirasi"saran Draco.

"Aku akan mengikuti saranmu"jawab Harrieta.

Mereka menyelesaikan belanja mereka menjelang makan siang. "Bagaimana kalau kita makan siang bersama?"tawar Draco.

"Aku harus menolak. Aku sudah harus kembali. Senang berkenalan dengan kalian berdua"kata Harrieta pamit. Ia berjalan menjauhi teman - teman barunya. Begitu ia berada ditempat sepi. "Kreacher,"panggil Harrieta. Seorang peri rumah muncul.

"Nona muda memanggil Kreacher"kata Peri rumah tersebut. Harrieta mengangguk. "Bawa belanjaanku. Ayo kembali"kata Harrieta.

Grimmauld place no 12 adalah tempat tinggalnya dan keluarga Black. "Ayah,ibu aku pulang"sapa Harrieta. Seorang wanita dengan rambut hitam dan memiliki bola mata berwarna hijau jernih menghampirinya. "Selamat datang kembali. Ganti bajumu dan kita bisa makan siang bersama"kata wanita itu.

"Ya bu"jawab Harrieta. Saat Harrieta menuju kamarnya, ia melewati lukisan nenek Walburga. "Halo nek."sapa Harrieta.

"Kau sudah kembali Lyra? Bagaimana belanjamu?"kata lukisan Walburga. "Menyenangkan nek"jawab Harrieta. Ia kemudian kembali kekamarnya untuk mengganti bajunya.


	2. Chapter 2

To Hogwarts

Regulus Black mengantar putri angkatnya, Harrieta menuju Stasiun king cross London. Ia menemani putrinya untuk memasuki peron 9 3/4 bersama - sama. Tersembunyi dari pandangan orang - orang, Regulus mencium kening Harrieta. "Dengar, tugasmu mencari tahu ada berapa banyak Hocrux milik pengeran kegelapan dan menghancurkannya. Kau masih menyimpan belati perak yang ayah berikan padamu'kan?"kata Regulus. Gadis berbola mata hijau mengangguk.

"Jaga kesehatanmu. Pastikan kau mengirim surat setiap minggu."kata Regulus.

"Aku tahu yah"jawab gadis itu. Regulus membantunya membawakan barangnya ke kopartemen. Beruntung mereka berangkat lebih awal. Setelah meminta Harrieta untuk tidak membuka fakta bahwa ia adalah seorang Black. Regulus pun kembali ke Grimmauld Palace.

Harrieta melihat keluar jendela. Hedwig adalah nama yang ia berikan untuk burung hantu saljunya. Pikirannya melayang kembali ke cerita ayah angkatnya. Regulus berhasil selamat dari jebakan inferi berkat bantuan Alice Reed. Alice membawa Regulus yang terluka bersembunyi. Rumor mengenai kematian pewaris Black pun santer terdengar. Pada masa penyembuhannya itu, ia menikahi Alice. Beberapa tahun pun berlalu, Regulus dan Alice kembali ke Diagon Alley dengan menyamar sebagai penyihir dari Perancis. Mereka mendengar kabar mengenai kejatuha Lord Voldermort dan seorang gadis bermarga Potter yang menjadi penyelemat dunia Sihir.

Awalnya Regulus dan Alice berencana hanya untuk melihat nona Potter cilik sambil mengucapkan terima kasih dan maaf karena membuatnya yatim piatu. Tapi apa yang dilihat oleh Regulus dan Alice, membuat darah Alice marah. Bagaimana bisa seorang wanita memberikan susu basi pada bayi keponakannya sendiri. Alice meminta Regulus untuk mengambil bayi Potter dan mengadopsinya. Regulus pun menyetujui rencana itu. Ia memberikan mantra di sekeliling rumah Dursley untuk membuat seakan - akan gadis kecil ini masih ada dirumah itu.

Regulus dan Alice membawa Harrieta kecil ke Tokyo. Mereka memberikan nama baru bagi Harrieta. Lyra Agena Black. Mereka membesarkan Harrieta bersama - sama. Regulus mengajarinya dasar - dasar sihir saat Harrieta mulai menunjukkan kecelakaan sihir sementara Alice mengajarinya bagaimana menjadi seorang Lady. Harrieta masuk ke Mahoutokoro di usianya yang ke sembilan. Ia berhasil lulus saat usia menginjak sepuluh tahun. Selain sihir Regulus mengajarinya seni berpedang. Alice pun mengajari bermain alat - alat musik. Sebut saja Biola,Piano dan Koto. Saat Harrieta menerima surat Hogwarts barulah Regulus menceritakan semuanya pada Harrieta.

Kini misi Harrieta mencari Hocrux - Hocrux tersembunyi dan informasi lainnya mengenai kau-tahu-siapa.

"Kau disini"kata seseorang membuyarkan lamunannya. Harrieta menoleh. Draco Malfoylah orang yang memasuki kopartemennya. "Kau sendirian? Aku akan menemanimu"kata Draco. Harrieta tertawa kecil. "Apa yang lucu?"tanya Draco.

"Tidak ada apa - apa"balas Harrieta sambil tersenyum.


	3. Chapter 3

Ravenclaw Or Slytherin

Kastil Hogwarts terlihat indah dikelilingi danau. Ayah angkatnya memang benar, Hogwarts pada malam hari mampu membuat orang terpukau akan keindahannya. Indera pendengaran Harrieta dikejutkan dengan suara seorang memanggil siswa - siswi tahun pertama. Ah itu pasti Hagrid, menurut Ayah angkatnya beliau adalah Keeper Hogwarts.

Para siswa maupun siswi kelas satu tampaknya di haruskan menaiki perahu menuju Hogwarts. Setiap perahu diisi tak lebih dari tiga orang. Harrieta berangkat bersama dengan seorang anak laki - laki yang memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai Theodore Nott dan juga seorang siswi perempuan yang memperkenalkan diri sebagai Daphne Greengrass. Harrieta nyaris tertawa ketika mereka mendengar ia memperkenalkan diri sebagai Harrieta Potter. Harrieta cukup bersyukur baik Theo dan Daphne tidak memintanya menunjukkan bekas lukanya.

Hagrid menyerahkan anak - anak tahun ajaran pertama pada seorang wanita paruh baya dengan topi penyihir. "Selamat datang di Hogwarts. Aku Professor Minerva McGonagall, wakil kepala sekolah,kepala asrama Gryffindor dan guru Tranfugrasi kalian. Hogwarts memiliki empat asrama. Gryffindor,Hufflepuff,Slytherin dan Ravenclaw. Malam ini kalian akan di seleksi berdasarkan bakat dan sifat - sifat kalian. Sekarang ikuti aku"kata Professor Mcgonagall menyelesaikan penjelasannya.

Aula besar Hogwarts terlihat sangat megah dengan langit - langit yang disihir, lilin - lilin berterbangan dan di penuhi oleh siswa - siswi senior dari empat asrama. Professor McGonagall berdiri di sebuah kursi dengan sebuah topi lusuh.

Topi lusuh yang disebut dengan topi seleksi itu mulai menyanyi menyambut kedatangan para siswa - siswa tahun pertama. "Nama yang di panggil silahkan maju ke depan"kata Professor McGonagall.

"Bones,Susan"panggil wakil kepala sekolah tersebut. Seorang gadis berambut cokelat maju dan duduk di atas bangku yang telah disediakan. Professor McGonagall meletakkan topi itu di atas kepala Susan.

"Hufflepuff"

Susan menarik nafas lega dan berjalan menuju asramanya dengan sorak sorai dari asrama tersebut.

"Brown,Lavender"

"Gryffindor"

"Malfoy,Draco"

"Slytherin"

"Greengrass, Daphne"

"Slytherin"

"Granger, Hermione"

"Ravenclaw"

"Patil,Parvarti"

"Gryffindor"

"Potter,Harrieta"panggil Professor McGonagall. Topi Seleksi terdiam sesaat. "Hmm Miss Potter ataukah harus kupanggil Miss Black? Kau telah lulus di sekolah lain untuk apa masuk ke Hogwarts"kata Topi Seleksi.

"Ada yang harus aku lakukan."jawab Harrieta berbisik. "Ah sebuah ambisi, kau akan cocok di Ravenclaw. Tapi Slytherin bisa membantumu. Jadi Slytherin"kata Topi Seleksi. Aula Besar terdiam sesaat. Harrieta berjalan menuju meja Slytherin dan duduk disebelah Daphne. Barulah sorak - sorai terdengar. Harrieta tersenyum tipis.

"Senang kau bergabung bersama kami"kata Marcus Flint. Harrieta mengangguk sambil tersenyum. "Jadi, sang penyelamat dunia sihir masuk ke asrama ular."kata seseorang. Harrieta meneguk jus labunya. "Aku tekankan, Aku Netral dalam hal ini"jawab Harrieta. Jawaban Harrieta itu membuat banyak siswa - siswi Slytherin terdiam. Well aktingnya memang mengagumkan, ia perlu di beri piala oscar.

Tanpa disadari Harrieta, seseorang dari meja asramanya tengah memperhatikannya. Tak hanya satu, dari meja guru, seseorang juga memperhatikan Harrieta. Merasa diperhatikan Harrieta menoleh ke meja guru. Seorang pria berpakain hitam dengan hidung berminyak tengah berbicara dengan seseorang bersorban ungu. Harrieta memijat bekas luka yang terasa perih. "Umm.. siapa yang berbicara dengan pria bersorban ungu itu?"tanya Harrieta.

"Professor Severus, Kepala asrama kita. Beliau juga mengajar ramuan"jawab Adrian Pucey. Harrieta mengangguk. Yang jelas Harrieta harus mengirimkan surat mengenai bekas lukanya yang perih setelah bertahun - tahun tidak menunjukkan gejala apa pun. "Pudding?"tawar Draco. Harrieta menggeleng. "Aku kenyang"jawab Harrieta sambil tertawa kecil.


	4. Chapter 4

Owelry

Kepala asrama Slytherin memberikan wewejangan pada anak - anak tahun ajaran pertama sebelum membiarkan mereka beristirahat. Saat ini yang ada dipikiran gadis yang memiliki bola mata hijau tersebut ialah menulis surat pada ayahnya, memberitahukan mengenai bekas lukanya.

Harrieta sekamar dengan Milicent dan Daphne Greengrass. Harrieta membuka trunknya dan mengganti pakaian dengan piyama panda. Milicent duduk dengan santai dikasur Harrieta, membuat si empunya kasur menaikkan salah satu alisnya matanya. "Namaku Milicent Bluestrode,panggil saja Mili"kata Milicent mengulurkan tangannya. Harrieta menerima uluran tangan gadis itu.

"Kurasa kau tahu namaku. Harriet atau Rieta terserah kau memanggilku apa"kata Harrieta yang segera duduk dikasurnya. "Rieta, kalau begitu. Aku Daphne Greengrass. Katakan apa pendapatmu dengan sang penyelamat dunia sihir di sarang ular?"kata Daphne. Harrieta menghembuskan nafasnya.

"Aku netral Daphne. Bagiku tak ada sihir gelap ataupun terang. Semua sihir sama yang membuatnya berbeda hanyalah orang yang menggunakannya"kata Harrieta. Daphne tersenyum puas. "Well itu tadi jawaban yang bagus. Ah dan satu lagi senang berkenal dengan mu"kata Daphne. Harrieta mengangguk. Ketiga gadis itu masuk ke alam mimpi mereka.

Harrieta bangun saat matahari belum keluar dari ranjangnya. Ia menulis surat untuk ayahnya.

Dear Father,

Maaf aku baru bisa mengirim surat ini sekarang. Aku dengan bangga masuk Slytherin. Aku juga membuat pertemanan dengan Malfoy,Greengrass dan Bluestrode. Ayah ada yang ingin ku beritahu. Bekas luka ku sakit, entah karena Professor Snape atau Professor Quirell. Bisakah kau mencari tahu tentang Professor Quirell. Beliau sangat ketakutan dengan vampire dan baunya penuh dengan bawang putih.

PS: Beritahu ibu aku merindukan ibu.

Putri tunggal favoritemu, Lyra (Harrieta)

Harrieta melipat suratnya dan memasang dasinya. Pagi - pagi sekali ia ke Owelry. Ia harus secepatnya mengirimkan surat ini.

Timeskip,

Tuan muda keluarga Malfoy, Draco Malfoy bangun dengan penuh semangat. Betapa tidak gadis berbola mata hijau indah itu masuk ke dalam asrama Slytherin. Draco berencana mengajak pergi ke aula besar untuk sarapan. Karena itu ia sudah mandi pagi - pagi sekali dan berpakaian rapi. Ia pun menunggu Harrieta di common room.

Draco menunggu satu persatu, siswi - siswi tahun pertama keluar. Tapi batang hidung Harrieta belum juga keluar. "Greengrass"desis Draco.

"Malfoy, ada apa?"tanya Daphne.

"Dimana Potter?"kata Draco. Baik Milicent dan Daphne menggelengkan kepala mereka. "Ketika kami bangun, Rieta sudah tidak ada"jawab Milicent. Draco mengangguk mengerti. Dengan terpaksa, Draco menerima ajakan Zabini dan Goyle untuk jalan ke Aula besar bersama.

Harrieta menghembuskan nafasnya ketika ia sampai di Aula besar. Ia lupa waktu saat di Owelry. Tempat itu benar - benar memberikan ketenangan. "Pagi Professor"sapa Harrieta pada Professor Snape.

"Nona Potter, ini jadwalmu"kata Professor Snape. Harrieta mengucapkan terima kasih. Gadis berbola mata hijau itu mengerutkan keningnya. Entah mengapa ia merasa kepala asramanya tidak menyukainya. Harrieta menggelengkan kepalanya sebelum menuangkan secangkir teh peppermint dan waffle cokelat untuk sarapannya.

"Ah kau disini Rieta. Dimana kau pagi ini?"tanya Milicent. Daphne dan Milicent duduk mengapit Harrieta. "Kandang burung hantu. Aku mengirim surat"jawab Harrieta yang masih dengan lahap menghabiskan wafflenya.

"Potter"kata Draco. Harrieta menoleh ke arah pemuda berambut platina tersebut. "Ya?"jawab Harrieta.

"Darimana kau?"tanya Pangeran Slytherin itu.

"Kandang burung hantu. Menengok Hedwig"jawab Harrieta santai. Ia benar - benar tidak mengerti kenapa banyak yang penasaran dengannya.


	5. Chapter 5

Slytherin

Ramuan adalah pelajaran pertama mereka hari ini. Kelas ramuan berada di bawah tanah. Mungkin hal itu juga menjadi alasan ahli ramuan sekaligus kepala asrama mereka di juluki Vampire atau manusia kelelawar. Apa pun itu kelas ini membutuhkan sinar matahari menurut pendapat.

Proffesor Snape melemparkan tiga pertanyaan pada Harrieta yang dijawab sempurna oleh gadis yang memiliki nama keluarga Potter. Secara tak kasat mata, Harrieta mengerti apa yang disampaikan oleh Severus.

Harrieta,Draco,Hermione,Daphne dan Theodore adalah siswa - siswi yang berhasil membuat ramuan pertama secara sempurna. Harrieta menunggu kelas ramuan ini kosong,sebelum ia menghampiri ahli ramuan itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Miss Potter?"tanya Professor Snape. Harrieta tersenyum kecil. "Professor, kematian ibuku,bukanlah salah anda. Anda tak perlu meminta maaf padaku"kata Harrieta sebelum meninggalkan Kepala Asramanya. Kata - kata Harrieta membuat Severus terdiam. "Miss Potter"panggil Professor Snape. Harrieta berbalik. "Terima kasih"kata Severus Snape pelan. Harrieta tersenyum lebar kemudian berjalan menuju kelas selanjutnya tak menyadari semburat pink yang muncul di kedua pipi guru ramuan itu.

Kelas berikutnya adalah kelas terbang. Gryffindor dan Slytherin berbagi kelas. Harrieta berdiri diapit oleh Draco dan Blaise. Draco dan Harrieta tentu saja yang berhasil memanggil sapu terbang mereka dengan sempurna. Ron harus mengorbankan keningnya yang terkena sapu.

Seharusnya, kelas ini berjalan mulus tanpa ada kecelakaan. Hanya saja Neville Longbottom dengan kesialannya berkata lain. Ia tidak mengendalikan sapu terbangnya, membuatnya harus dikirim ke hospital wing dengan diantar oleh madam Hooch. Kekosong pengajar membuat sifat jahil Draco kumat terlebih lagi, Slytherindan Gryffindor di satu tempat tanpa pengawasan.

Draco mengambil Remembrall milik Neville dan memanasi Gryffindor. Harrieta memutar bola matanya atas tingkah childish teman satu asramanya itu. "Hentikan Malfoy. Berikan itu padaku"kata Harrieta.

"Kau membela Gryffindor Harrieta, Kau Slytherin."balas Draco.

"Aku hanya menghentikanmu melakukan Bully"jawab Harrieta. Merasa kesal, Draco melempar Remembrall tersebut. Harrieta bergegas mengejar dengan sapunya. Kejadian itu, dilihat oleh Severus yang kini berjalan cepat menuju training ground.

"Miss Potter, ikut aku"kata Severus begitu Harrieta turun. Harrieta pun mengikuti kepala asramanya itu. Severus menuju rumah kaca dimana, kelas Herbiologi dilaksanakan. "Professor Sprout, boleh aku meminjam Flint sebentar?"kata Severus yang di jawab oleh anggukan dari kepala asrama Hufflepuff tersebut.

"Tuan Flint, Aku menemukan seorang Seeker untukmu. Aku harap kau bisa membimbingnya"kata Severus.

"Nona Potter, aku akan memberitahumu jadwal latihan."kata Marcus Flint


	6. Chapter 6

Seeker

Harrieta menuju aula besar untuk makan siang. Berita mengenai dirinya terpilih menjadi Seeker tersebar luas. Ia hanya bisa menghela nafas dan menghindari tatapan orang - orang. "So Selamat telah menjadi Seeker"kata Theo benar - benar tulus. Harrieta tersenyum kecil dan mengambil sepotong pie daging. Saat itulah kumpulan burung hantu menyerbu. Hedwig ditemani oleh seekor burung hantu dengan bulu hitam. " Hi Hedwig dan Yami"sapa Harrieta yang mengambil surat dan paket dari kedua burung hantu itu.

Ibunya mengirimkan sekotak Chessecake untuknya dan sebuah kotak kayu.

Putriku tersayang,

Kau pasti sudah terpilih menjadi Seeker'kan . Tidak di Mahoutokoro atau di Hogwarts. Kau selalu menjadi Seeker termuda. Ayahmu berhutang pada ibu. Ia harusnya belajar jangan bertaruh pada penyihirnya yang memiliki kemampuan Seer. Lyra sayang. Jaga dirimu baik - baik.

Salam sayang dari ibumu, Alice Reed-Black

Harrieta tersenyum. Ibunya memang seorang Seer dan selalu membuat taruhan dengan ayahnya yang sudah pasti di menangkan oleh ibu angkatnya tersebut. Kotak kayu pemberian ibunya pasti sapu terbangnya yang sudah dikecilkan. "Yami, kau bisa kembali. Hedwig yang akan mengantarkan surat balasan lainnya"kata Harrieta. Gadis berbola mata hijau cemerlang itu, memotong Chessecake untuk dirinya sebelum mempersilahkan teman - teman satu asramanya menghabiskan kue tersebut.

Harrieta membuka surat kedua dari ayahnya.

Lyra sayang,

Aku ragu itu disebabkan oleh Severus. Aku yakin ia hanya melihat mata hijaumu yang indah sama seperti ibumu Lily. Aku akan menyelidiki mengenai Quirell. Apa ia pernah bertemu dengan vampire? Apa pun itu tetap waspada. Jangan lupakan latihanmu

R. A.B

Harrieta menghela nafasnya. "Surat dari siapa?"tanya Daphne penasaran. Harrieta tersenyum penuh arti. "Rahasia"sahutnya.

"Apa kau memiliki kekasih?"kali ini Pansy yang bertanya.

"Aku masih sebelas tahun"jawab Harrieta yang memperjelas usianya.

Sisa hari itu, Harrieta gunakan untuk berkeliling kastil. Entah mengapa ia merasakan hawa mahluk dari lantai tiga koridor terlarang. Ia juga berteman dengan Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley dan Neville Longbottom. Harrieta sempat kesal dengan Ron yang meminta Harrieta menunjukkan bekas lukanya. Ia juga berdebat dengan anak berambut merah tersebut dengan posisinya yang netral di perang ini. Harrieta mengatakan bahwa ia hanya akan menonton perang ini. Lagipula inti sihirnya abu - abu, jadi lupakan tentang ia menjadi maskot pihak light.

Marcus Flint melatih kemampuan Seeker Harrieta. Setelah melihat kemampuan Harrieta , Ia menjadi optimis bahwa Slytherin bisa mempertahankan piala antar asrama. Ditambah fakta bahwa Harrieta memiliki Firebolt.

Malam itu, Harrieta,Blaise dan Draco kemalaman dari perpustakaan. Mereka hendak kembali ke asrama mereka. Tangga yang mereka turuni berubah menjadi ke tangga lantai tiga koridor terlarang. Trio itu pun segera meninggalkan tangga itu dan hendak mengambil tangga turun. Sialnya kucing peliharaan Mr Flich, Mrs Norris memergoki mereka. Tak ingin mencari masalah, mereka bersembunyi di Koridor terarang hanya untuk bertemu Ceberus, Anjing berkepala tiga penjaga pintu kematian.

Baik Draco dan Blaise mempertanyakan kewarasan kepala sekolah mengenai mahluk itu disekolah. Harrieta segera pamit menuju kamarnya pada dua anak laki - laki tersebut. Pikiranya penuh dengan alasan kenapa anjing berkepala tiga itu bisa di Hogwarts. Seakan - akan menjaga sesuatu. Apa pun itu ia harus memberitahu ayahnya.

Regulus hanya menjawab, bahwa ia harus berhati - hati. Ia juga meminta putrinya untuk menjauhi koridor ayahnya, ada kemungkinan benda yang diinginkan Voldermort di jaga di Hogwarts. Regulus berjanji memberitahunya, Saat Harrieta pulang Yule nanti.

Untungnya, Akhir minggu ini. Ada pertandingan Quindditch yang bisa mengalihkan perhatiannya. Harrieta menampilkan teknik spektakuler dalam menangkap Snitch ditambah dengan fireboltnya. Harrieta memenangkan pertandingan pertama dengan Gryffindor tersebut.


	7. Chapter 7

Three Witch

Peringatan ayahnya membuatnya penasaran dengan benda apa yang diincar oleh Voldermort, namun ia megikuti saran ayahnya untuk selalu berhati - hati. Selama belum ada kejadian mencolok, ia tidak akan mencari tahu. Ia akan bersenang - senang.

Harrieta membuat banyak teman. Ia memiliki teman diskusi bersama Granger dan Greengrass, terkadang Neville Longbottom juga ikut bergabung. Harrieta benar - benar tidak memikirkan apa pun. Ia hanya mengawasi, walaupun ia menyadari bahwa ada sesuatu yang terjadi di hutan terlarang. Harrieta berniat menyelidikinya sehabis Samhain nanti.

Harrieta,Hermione dan Daphne terlambat ke jamuan Halloween. Mereka keasikan mengerjakan essay Tranfugrasi dari Professor McGonagall. Hermione selalu menemukan hal baru untuk diskusikan sementara Harrieta selalu menyiapkan pertanyaan atas pertanyaan Hermione. Daphne selalu menemukan cara agar diskusi mereka mengasikan.

Tiga anak gadis itu, berjalan menuju aula besar. Mereka masih membicarakan tentang animagus. Harrieta tertantang untuk mencobanya sementara Hermione mengungkapkan sejumlah alasan kenapa itu dapat berbahaya jika dilakukan di ajaran pertama. Harrieta memutar bola matanya. Itu berberbahaya bagi mereka yang tidak memiliki dasar sihir tapi Harrieta lulusan termuda Mahoutokoro sehingga ia bisa melakukannya. Daphne mendukung perkataan Hermione. "Daphne ku kira kau menyukaiku"kata Harrieta seakan - akan terluka.

"Aku memang menyukaimu, Rieta sayang. Tapi Hermione ada benarnya."jawab Daphne dengan tatapan sudah jelaskan. Langkah Harrieta terhenti saat sebuah bayang besar melintas. Ia meminta sahabat - sahabatnya berhenti. Instingnya mengatakan bahwa ada sesuatu disini.

Benar saja. Dihadapan mereka ada sebuah troll. Baik Daphne dan Hermione menggandeng tangan Harrieta. "Kita harus lari dan mencari Professor"kata Hermione.

"Bukan itu sudah jelas Granger"balas Daphne. Harrieta menarik nafas. "Kalian berdua sembunyi di belakangku"kata Harrieta dengan nada yang tak dapat , Daphne dan Hermione mengikuti perkataan Harrieta.

Harrieta menarik Tongkat Cherry. Ia melakukan gerakan tangan yang rumit dan merapal mantra non-verbal membuat Troll itu pingsan. "Merlin, Kau melakukan mantra non-verbal dan itu bukan tongkat sihirmu"kata Hermione.

"Siapa kau Harrieta?"tanya Daphne tajam. Mau tak mau ia harus membuka rahasianya.

"Aku akan memberitahumu, tidak disini dan kemungkinan kita akan melewati makan malam."kata Harrieta. Daphne dan Hermione mengangguk.

Harrieta membawa trio itu menuju kelas kosong. "Kalian tahu Wizard Oath?"tanya Harrieta. Hermione dan Daphne mengangguk. "Sebelum aku memberitahu ini, aku ingin kalian melakukan sumpah penyihir untuk tidak memberitahukan apa yang akan ku ceritakan pada orang lain"kata Harrieta. Baik Daphne dan Hermione berpandangan.

"Aku Daphne Ophelia Greengrass, Bersumpah untuk tidak membocorkan apa pun yang di beritahukan oleh Harrieta sampai ia mengizinkannya. So Mote it be"kata Daphne dengan mengacungkan tongkatnya. Hermione pun melakukan hal yang sama.

"Aku Harrieta Dorea Potter, kalian tahu ceritaku saat masih bayi. Professor Dumbledore mengirimku ke kerabat muggle ibuku sejak kematian ibuku. Paman dan bibi muggle benci dengan apapun yang berbau sihir atau irational. Tentu saja kehadiran , diluar rencana mereka. Mereka tidak baik padaku hingga dua penyihir 'menculikku' saat masih bayi dan mengadopsiku. Ayah angkatku Regulus Black sedangkan ibu angkatku Alice Reed. Ayah angkatku mantan pelahap maut yang membelot pada kau-tahu-siapa. Ia dan ibuku kabur ke tanah kelahiran ibuku di Jepang. Demi keamananku, Ayah menggunakan mantra memori yang kuat pada paman dan bibiku dan memberikanku nama baru. Lyra Agena Black"Cerita Harrieta.

"Jadi kerabat mugglemu, lupa akan keberadaanmu dan Professor Dumbledore tidak pernah mengecek keberadaanmu?"tanya Hermione. Harrieta mengangguk.

"Kau belum menjelaskan mengapa kau memiliki dua tongkat?"kata Daphne.

"Kau pernah dengan Jenius di Mahoutokoro"kata Harrieta. Wajah cantik Daphne langsung mengerti. "Kau si jenius itu. Lulusan termuda Mahoutokoro? Yang berhasil masuk sekolah lebih awa dan lulus hanya dalam waktu dua tahun"kata Daphne. Harrieta kembali mengangguk. "Jika kau sudah lulus kenapa kau bersekolah disini lagi?"tanya Hermione.

"Ayahku mengetahui bahwa Kau-tahu-siapa membuat hocrux . Ia memintaku untuk menemukan ada beberapa Hocrux dan cara memusnahkannya"jawab Harrieta.

"Apa itu Hocrux?"tanya Hermione sementara itu Daphne pucat.

"Seni tergelap dari Dark Arts. Hocrux adalah sebuah benda yang menyimpan serpihan jiwa seseorang. Selama serpihan itu masih terikat di bumi. Kau tidak akan mati. Disebut seni tergelap, karena untuk membelah jiwamu, kau harus membunuh . Jiwamu bisa kembali asal kau benar - benar menyesali apa yang kau perbuat"jelas Daphne.

"Kau-tahu-siap abadi dan belum mati begitu. Ia bisa kembali kapan saja"simpul Hermione. Harrieta mengangguk. "Harrieta , Lyra"kata Hermione tak yakin.

"Harrieta saja"kata Harrieta yang tertawa kecil. Hermione mengangguk. "Kau berada dipihak Professor Dumbledore?"tanya Hermione.

Harrieta menggeleng. "Aku di pihakku sendiri. Aku jelas akan melawan Kau - tahu - siapa bukan berarti aku akan mengikuti rencana kepala menggunakan caraku sendiri"jawab Harrieta.

"Kau tidak bisa melakukan ini sendiri. Aku dipihakmu. Jadi itu alasanmu menjawab kau netral. Kau memiliki sisimu sendiri."kata Daphne yang di setujui Hermione.

"Harrieta apa yang kau ketahui sekarang?"tanya Hermione. Harrieta pun bercerita tentang Ceberus dan kesimpulan ayahnya mengenai ada suatu benda yang di jaga di Hogwarts."Anjing berkepala tiga? Di Hogwarts? Mereka sudah sinting meletakkan hewan berbahaya itu disana"kata Daphne.

"Aku merasakan sesuatu di hutan terlarang. Aku pikir selama tidak ada yang mencolok aku tidak akan melakukan sesuatu. Tapi kejadian Troll membuatku harus menyelidiki hutan terlarang malam ini juga."kata Harrieta.

"Kami ikut"balas Daphne dan Hermione berbarengan.

"Kita beda asrama Granger, akan sulit bagimu untuk menyelinap tanpa ketahuan. Aku dan Daphne yang akan keluar. Hermione bisa kau cari tahu bagaimana seseorang bisa membawa troll ke kastil?"pinta Harrieta. Hermione mengangguk. Ia menyadari bahwa saat ini Harrieta tidak bisa hanya mengandalkan ayah angkatnya tapi juga orang - orang yang bisa ia percayai.


	8. Chapter 8

Forbidden Forest

Waktu menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam, Harrieta meminta Daphne untuk duduk di kasurnya. Dalam diam, Harrieta merapal mantra pelindung. Setelah itu ia merapal mantra yang membuat semua orang tertidur. "Apa yang kau lakukan?"tanya Daphne.

"Mantra tidur, Nanti kuajarkan."kata Harrieta. Ia dan Daphne pun menuju common room untuk keluar. Sial bagi mereka, Draco Malfoy berdiri di hadapan mereka. "Potter,Greengrass. Kalian mau menyelinap kemana?"kata Draco.

"Hutan terlarang, Ada hal yang harus aku lakukan"jawab Harrieta hampir ingin memukul kepala Harrieta. "Apa?"tanya Draco.

"Aku memiliki teori apa yang dijaga Cerberus di Hogwarts."jawab Harrieta. Daphne menepuk jidatnya. Harrieta mungkin jenius tapi ia kelewat polos. "Masalah itu bukan masalahmu, Potter"balas Draco.

"Bukan masalahmu, tapi ini masalahku. Jadi aku akan memberikanmu pilihan Malfoy. Aku menghapus ingatanmu tentang saat ini atau kau tidak memberitahukan siapa pun"kata Harrieta.

"Kau tidak bisa melakukan Jampi Memori Potter"balas Draco.

"Try me,"tantang Harrieta.

"Baiklah, Aku tidak akan menceritakan ini pada siapa pun. Dengan satu syarat, Aku ikut dengan kalian"kata Draco akhirnya. Harrieta terdiam, mempertimbangkan Draco. "Jika kau mau ikut kami, lakukan sumpah wizard"kata Daphne.

"Apa pun yang kami lakukan atau yang ada dihutan harus menjadi rahasia dan hanya orang - orang yang di perbolehkan oleh Harrietalah yang boleh di beritahu"sambung Daphne lagi. Harrieta menggangguk. Draco memandang dua gadis di hadapannya. Draco pun setuju dan mulai mengucapkan sumpahnya.

Harrieta,Draco dan Daphne sukses menyelinap ke hutan terlarang. "Sekarang apa?"tanya Draco.

"Mencari, Lumos"kata Harrieta yang merapal mantra.

"Apa tepatnya yang kita cari"tanya Daphne yang melakukan hal yang sama dengan Harrieta.

"Darah Unicorn"jawab Harrieta. Ia telah menemukan jejak keperakan. "Kenapa itu bisa membuktikan teorimu?"tanya Daphne.

"Karena darah Unicorn bisa memberikanmu waktu. Siapa pun yang meminumnya pasti dalam keadaan setengah hidup dan mati"kali ini Draco yang menjawab. Harrieta pun meminta mereka tenang dan bersembunyi. Sesosok berjubah hitam meminum darah Unicorn di hadapan mereka. Draco hampir berteriak bila baik Daphne dan Harrieta tidak menutup mulutnya. "Tenanglah,"bisik Harrieta. Mereka bertiga menunggu sampai sosok itu pergi.

"Apa itu tadi?"tanya Daphne

"Aku tidak tahu tapi yang aku tahu benda yang yang dijaga di Hogwarts adalah Batu bertuah"jawab Harrieta.

"Sosok tadi berniat membuat Elixir of Life."kata Draco. Harrieta mengangguk. "Jangan katakan bahwa rencana mu melewati anjing berkepala tiga itu."kata Draco

"Tidak, Batu itu aman. Selamat malam"kata Harrieta yag segera menuju kamarnya bersama Daphne.

Timeskip.

Harrieta,Hermione dan Daphne berkumpul di sudut dan Daphne menceritakan semuanya pada Hermione. "Kau yakin tidak ingin menghalangi kau-tahu-siapa?"tanya Hermione.

"seratus persen"balas Harrieta.

"Kenapa?"tanya Daphne.

"Aku berani menjamin selain fluffy ada banyak rintangan yang akan merepotkan. Selain itu, Voldermort tidak akan bisa mendapatkan batu itu. Batu itu tersimpan di cermin Erised."jawab Harrieta. Harrieta memilih membiarkan Quirell pergi. Jika ia meladeni Quirell, rahasianya akan terbongkar. Mari kita berharap Professor Snape berguna, atau ia bisa meninggalkan pesan untuknya.


	9. Chapter 9

Closing Year One

Harrieta memutuskan memberi pesan anonim pada Professor Snape, saat di rasanya Quirell kian mendekati batu bertuah . Untungnya, professor Snape berhasil menghentikan malah berduel dengan Professor Quirell. Harrieta menyaksikan hal itu dari jauh. Ia bahkan menyaksikan kau-tahu-siapa yang tertempel pada kepala belakang Quirell.

Kini jamuan makan malam,sebelum mereka kembali ke rumah mereka masing - masing. Tentu saja,asrama Slytherin yang memenangkan piala asrama, di susul oleh Ravenclaw.

Harrieta, Daphne dan Hermione duduk di satu kopartemen yang sama."Ayah angkatmu akan menjemputmu, Harrieta?"tanya Daphne. Harrieta mengangguk. "Asal jangan ibuku"kata Harrieta. Baik Daphne dan Hermione melihatnya dengan penuh tanda tanya.

"Ibu angkatku sangat ceria"kata Harrieta menjelaskan. Ditengah pembicaraan mereka bertiga, Draco dan para Kroninya. Crabbe dan Goyle. Draco membuka pintu kopartemen mereka. Draco sempat menaikkan salah satu alisnya, saat melihat Hermione.

"Ada apa Malfoy?"tanya Harrieta sopan.

"Boleh kita bicara diluar"Pinta Draco. Harrieta pun mengangguk. Harrieta pun berdiri dan berjalan menuju luar kopartemen. "Ada apa?"tanya Harrieta.

"Musim panas ini boleh kita bertemu? Aku bisa menuju tempat tinggalmu"kata Draco.

"Tempat aku tinggal di bawah Fidelius Charm, Malfoy. Kirim surat padaku, kalau kau ingin bertemu"balas Harrieta. Wajah Draco sempat kecewa begitu mendengar Harrieta dibawah Fidelius Charm dan kembali berseri ketika gadis itu menawarkan untuk mengirim surat padanya.

"Aku akan mengirim suratnya"kata Draco.

Timeskip.

Stasiun King Cross, Peron 9 3/4 bisa di bilang sangat ramai dengan para keluarga yang ingin menjemput anak - anak mereka. Regulus berdiri tersembunyi. Harrieta mengenalkan Daphne dan Hermione pada Regulus. Lord Black tersebut mengangguk. Mereka bertiga berjanji untuk saling mengirim surat musim panas ini.

Regulus ber-apprate dengan Harrieta. Gadis berambut hitam itu, menyapa lukisan Walburga. "Selamat siang nek"sapa Harrieta.

"Lyra, bagaimana Hogwarts? Kau di Slytherin, sangat membanggakan. Kau harus berteman dengan pureblood sayang"kata Walburga. Harrieta hanya bisa nyengir. Alice, Ibu angkatnya memeluknya dengan erat.

Setelah makan siang bersama, Harrietta menemui ayanya. Ia menceritakan segala hal yang terjadi di tahun pertamanya di Hogwarts. Termasuk, persahabatanya dengan Draco. Regulus menghela nafas. "Ayah senang kau mau mendengarkan kata - kata ayah untuk tidak campur tangan dalam urusan batu bertuah. Ayah juga menghargai persahabatanmu dengan Malfoy. "kata Regulus menghela nafas.

"Lyra sayang, Kau tahu keluarga Malfoy adalah keluarga yang sangat setia pada pangeran kegelapan. Mengenai hubungan dengan pewaris Malfoy. Aku harap kau tetap menjaga jarak. Kau boleh berteman tapi jangan mempercayai Malfoy sepenuhnya. Sampai kau yakin ia dapat di percayai"

Harrieta mengangguk mengerti maksud ayahnya.


	10. Chapter 10

First Summer in London.

Hari pertama musim panas, Grimmauld place di serbu oleh burung hantu. Dua burung hantu berasal dari Jepang, Wendy dan Axel sahabatnya di Mahoutokoro. Erol burung hantu yang di kenali ayahnya sebagai burung hantu keluarga Malfoy. Burung hantu milik Daphne juga ikut bertengger. Burung hantu milik Granger yang di belikan Alice untuknya sebagai hadiah. "Lyra sayang, kau membuat kontes burung hantu ?"goda Regulus. Hal itu membuat wajah anak angkat Regulus memerah.

Dan sama seperti tuannya, Burung hantu milik keluarga Malfoy itu menuntun di layani lebih dulu. "Ya, ya kau dan tuanmu itu sama"kata Harrieta yang melepas surat di kaki Erol.

Harrieta membuka surat dari Draco yang isinya mengajaknya bertemu di Diagon Alley serta mengundangnya makan malam di Malfoy Manor. Harrieta tentu saja membalas surat itu dengan fakta bahwa ia akan ke Diagon Alley setelah surat Hogwarts datang. Selebihnya, ia akan mengerjakan tugas - tugas sekolah.

Harrieta membuka surat dari kedua sahabatnya,Wendy dan Axel. Isi surat mereka kurang lebih sama. Merindukannya. Harrieta nyaris muntah dengan surat Axel yang menggunakan kata - kata pujangga tingkat tinggi.

Daphne menuliskan bahwa ia akan bergabung dengan Harrieta di kediaman Black setelah liburannya di Norwegia selesai. Sementara Hermione akan bergabung tiga hari lagi, Ia akan membantu Harrieta mencari tentang Hocrux.

Seusai Harrieta membalas surat - surat itu, ia segera mengerjakan tugas - tugas dari Hogwarts. Diantaranya tugas dari Professor Snape tentang ramuan pepper up. Essay dari Professor McGonagall tentang animagus, juga Essay Mandrake dari Professor Sprout. Beberapa kali, Harrieta menguap. Ia sudah pernah membuat essay dengan semua topik itu. Jadi ia hanya mentranslate essay miliknya dari bahasa Jepang ke Inggris.

Belum ada sehari, Draco Malfoy kembali mengirimkan surat padanya.

Potter,

Ayolah bertemu dengan ku besok. Aku tidak menerima penolakan.

Draco Malfoy.

Harrieta menaikkan salah satu alisnya dan menghela nafas. Ia segera mengambil perkamen dan membalasnya dengan singkat.

Malfoy,

Aku menolak. Aku ingin berhibernasi.

Harrieta Potter

Harrieta pun kembali mengerjakan tugas - tugasnya sampai ibu memanggil untuk membantu menyiapkan makan siang. "Sayang, ibu sudah menelepon Nyonya Granger. Kita bisa menjemput Hermione besok. "kata Alice yang menyuruh Harrieta menata meja makan. "Aku ikut?"tanya Harrieta. Alice memandang putrinya dengan pandangan bukankan-sudah-jelas. Harrieta hanya nyengir.

"Sepertinya, Draco gigih mengirim mu surat. Apa yang ia mau?"tanya Regulus sambil membawa Erol di lengannya.

"Mengajakku bertemu di Diagon Alley besok dan aku bilang aku butuh Hibernasi"jawab Harrieta santai sambil mengambil surat dari kaki Erol.

Draco hanya membalas. Memangnya kau ular. Membuat Harrieta tertawa. "Kreacher,"panggil Harrieta. Peri rumah itu pun muncul kelewat semangat. "Apa yang nona inginkan"kata Peri rumah itu.

"Tolong ambil perkamen dan Quill"balas Harrieta. Regulus menyeringai. "Lyra, sayang. Jangan terlalu kasar"kata Alice. "Jangan khawatir bu"jawab Harrieta dengan senyuman polos. Senyuman innocent yang dapat diartikan lain. Regulus hanya mengelengkan kepala. Inilah kenapa ia yakin Harrieta dari awal, akan masuk bekas asramanya Slytherin.

Banyak orang mengira, Harrieta Potter akan masuk Gryffindor karena kedua orang tuanya. Mungkin gadis itu akan masuk Gryffindor, jika Regulus membiarkan gadis itu di asuh menyeringai. Harrieta diasuh olehnya dan Alice. Tentu saja ia akan memiliki sifat - sifat ular yang tak terlalu ditunjukkan.

Tanyakan saja, pada siswa siswi Mahaoutokoro yang sudah pernah merasakan amarah putri angkatnya hingga menyebabkan Regulus di panggil kakak iparnya yang juga kepala sekolah Mahoutokoro. Regulus juga harus membayar pengobatan mereka. Ketika Regulus menegurnya. "Hah, Masih untung mereka patah tulang, bukan meninggal" begitulah jawaban Harrieta saat itu. Kejadian itu menjadi peringatan bagi siswa - siswi lainnya untuk tidak berada di sisi salah gadis itu meski usianya muda.

"Ayah, ayo makan"kata Harrieta membuyarkan lamunan Regulus.

"Lyra, Apa balasanmu atas surat Malfoy?"tanya Regulus.

"Aku hanya bilang secara teknis aku ular."jawab Harrieta. Gadis itu memuji masakan ibunya.

Keesokan harinya,

Harrieta mengenakan dress berwarna putih berkerah off-shoulder. Ia memastikan penampilannya semuggle mungkin. Harrieta juga mengenakan sandal flat yang di belikan pamannya. "Lyra sayang, kau sudah siap?"tanya Alice.

"Aku segera turun"kata Harrieta yang menyambar tas berisikan tongkat Cherrynya dan sejumlah uang muggle. Alice sendiri mengenakan kemeja putih dengan rok hitam dan Blazer berwarna sama. "Kau manis"puji Alice.

"Aku juga bisa mengatakan yang sama pada ibu"balas Harrieta. Duo Ibu dan anak itu berapprate ke dekat kediaman keluarga Granger. Mereka hanya perlu berjalan sebentar menuju kediaman Granger.

Harrieta mengetuk pintu rumah Hermione. Nyonya Granger . "Selamat pagi, Nyonya Granger."sapa Alice sambil tersenyum. "Selamat pagi, Kau pasti Harrieta. Hermione banyak menceritakanmu"balas Nyonya Granger mempersilahkan Harrieta dan Alice masuk. Ibu dari Hermione Granger itu pun memanggil putrinya. Alice membiarkan Harrieta membantu Hermione berkemas.

"Bagaimana musim panasmu?"tanya Hermione yang hendak memasukka buku - bukunya namun dicegah oleh Harrieta. Harrieta mengeluarkan tongkat cherrynya dan melambaikan tongkatnya. Membuat seluruh barang - barang Hermione tertata apik di trunknya. "Aku mendapat Terror Malfoy "balas Harrieta. Hermione menaikkan salah satu alisnya. Harrieta memberikan tatapan akan-aku-ceritakan-nanti pada Hermione

"Ajarkan aku mantra itu"tuntut Hermione.

"Nanti di tempatku"kata Harrieta."Apa hanya ini barang - barangmu?". Gadis berambut lebat itu mengangguk. "Kreacher"panggil Harrieta. Peri rumahnya itu muncul. "Kreacher ini sahabatku. Aku melarangmu memberitahu nenek Walburga dan melarang berbicara tidak sopan padanya"kata Harrieta. Kreacher mengangguk. "Tolong bawakan barang - barang Hermione."kata Harrieta sopan. Kreacher langsung menjalankan perintah dari Harrieta.

"Harrieta, itu tadi?"tanya Hermione.

"Peri rumah. Mereka terikat pada keluarga - keluarga pureblood. Hidup mereka untuk melayani. Banyak yang menggunakan hal itu menyalahi perlakuan wewenang pada mereka. "jelas Harrieta.

"Tapi itu perbudakan. Hal yang salah "kata Hermione pelan. "Di satu sisi, aku setuju. Tapi tanpa sihir yang mengikat mereka. Mereka gila dan mati Hermione yang bisa keluargaku lakukan hanyalah memperlakukan mereka sebaik mungkin"jawab Harrieta.

Pembicaraan mereka berakhir tak kala Alice memanggil mereka. Harrieta dan Alice membiarkan Hermione berpamitan pada kedua orang tuanya dan menunggu diluar.


	11. Chapter 11

Noisy in Flourish and Blotts

Harrieta membawa Hermione berapprate ke ruang keluarga Grimmauld place. Hermione jatuh terduduk saat mereka sampai. "Well memang mual bagi pemula dan orang - orang yang tak biasa"kata Harrieta.

"Itu tadi apprate?"tanya Hermione berusaha menormalkan nafasnya. Harrieta mengangguk. "Selamat datang Nona Granger."sambut Regulus.

"Terima kasih, Tuan Black"balas Hermione sopan.

Tiga hari pertama,Harrieta dan Alice memberitahu istilah Mudblood dan New Blood. Mudblood adalah kata yang di pakai pureblood untuk penyihir kelahiran Muggleborn yang menolak tradisi penyihir sedangkan, untuk new blood adalah penyihir kelahiran Muggleborn yang mempelajari tradisi penyihir. Harrieta meminjamkan buku tradisi pureblood dari perpustakaan Black pada Hermione.

Begitu Daphne bergabung di Grimmauld place, mereka langsung melakukan penelitian mengenai Hocrux. Terkadang Regulus ikut bergabung.

"Draco masih mengirimimu surat?"tanya Daphne mengenai perihal terror Malfoy. Harrieta mengangguk dan menghela nafasnya. "Ia masih meminta bertemu"jawab Harrieta. Kedua bola mata berwarna hijau itu masih melihat buku dihadapannya. "Hermione, Daphne, lihat ini"kata Harrieta menunjukkan satu kalimat di buku yang ia baca.

Baik Daphne dan Hermione melihat kalimat yang dibaca Harrieta. "Hocrux, dapat dihancurkan dengan menghancurkan wadahnya. Dan untuk menghancurkan wadah itu hanyalah dengan racun Basilik, Fiendfyre,kutukan avadra kedavra"baca Hermione.

"Kurasa aku akan meminta ayahku mencobanya"kata Harrieta. Baik Daphne dan Harrieta menoleh. "Ayahku menyimpan Hocrux milik Voldy karena tidak bisa menghancurkannya"kata Harrieta. Ia segera menemui ayahnya di ruang kerja. Daphne dan Hermione mengikutinya.

Diruang kerja Regulus, Ketiga gadis itu memberitahunya penemuan mereka. Regulus setuju untuk mencobanya. Liontin Slytherin yang Regulus simpan di kotak kayu pun dikeluarkan. Regulus mengajak ketiga gadis itu keluar. "Pasang mantra pelindung Lyra"kata Regulus.

"Protego Maxima"rapal Harrieta dengan tongkat Cherrynya. Mantra pelindung itu pun melindungi Harrieta, Daphne dan Hermione. Regulus melempar Mantra Fiendfyre pada liontin tersebut. Api FiendFyre berubah bentuk menjadi ular api besar begitu menyentuh liontin tersebut. Regulus menciptakan gelombang air besar untuk memadamkan api tersebut.

"Apakah Hocrux itu hancur?"tanya Harrieta. Regulus mengangguk. "Berwaspadalah aku ragu pangeran kegelapan hanya membuat satu Hocrux."kata Regulus.

"Ada lebih dari satu?"kata Daphne ngeri. Harrieta membatalkan mantra perlindungannya.

"Aku akan menyelidiki hal itu dengan ibumu. Sudah malam kalian bertiga tidurlah. Besok Surat dari Hogwarts tiba"kata Regulus.

Timeskip,

Sesuai dengan perkiraan, surat dari Hogwarts tiba untuk mereka bertiga serta tak lupa surat dari Draco. Setelah banyak penolakan, Akhirnya Harrieta dan Draco sepakat untuk bertemu di Flourish dan Blotts.

"Gilderoy Lockhart?.. Apa ia guru pertahanan terhadap ilmu hitam yang baru?"tanya Daphne sambil membaca daftar kebutuhannya. Harrieta mengangkat salah satu alisnya dan membaca daftar kebutuhan Hogwarts miliknya. Harrieta tertawa terpingkal - pingkal membaca daftar buku milik Lockhart. Regulus mengulurkan tangannya untuk membaca daftar kebutuhan Hogwarts milik putrinya tersebut.

"Aku tahu Lockhart, Ia tidak berbakat. Ia hanya bisa melancarkan jampi memori. Aku minta kalian bertiga waspada di Hogwarts"kata Regulus. Ketiga gadis itu mengangguk.

Harrieta,Daphne dan Hermione sepakat untuk pergi berbelanja setelah mereka sarapan. Alice ikut bersama mereka.

Diagon Alley,

Alice Black Nee Reed mempersilahkan putrinya dan kedua sahabat - sahabat putrinya untuk ke Flourish dan Blotts, sementara ia akan membeli kebutuhan ramuan mereka.

Daphne dan Hermione menggandeng Harrieta berjalan menuju toko buku di Diagon Alley tersebut. Papan pengumuman akan adanya temu penulis Lockhart membuat mereka bertiga tertawa sekaligus bersyukur.

Ketiga gadis itu memilih mencari buku mereka di lantai kedua, demi menghindar temu-penulis tersebut. Hermione memilih buku - buku mengenai budaya pureblood, Harrieta memilih buku tentang Rune kuno, sedangkan Daphne memilih buku tentang Herbologi. "Well,Well, kau benar - benar disini, Potter"kata Seorang anak laki - laki berambut pirang tersebut. Harrieta mengeryitkan dahi kala ia melihat Draco.

"Aku setuju bertemu denganmu diluar sekolah agar kau berhenti menerorku"balas Harrieta yang berjalan melalui lorong - lorong buku. "Aku hanya ingin bertemu denganmu. Seharusnya kau bersyukur, Seorang pureblood sepertiku mau bertemu dengan half-blodd sepertimu"kata Draco . Harrieta memandangnya sinis. "Yang Mulia Malfoy sebaik kau jangan mendekatiku, Aku tak ingin udara yang kau hirup tercemar. "balas Harrieta sinis.

Draco mengernyitkan dahinya bingung. Ia tak tahu apa salahnya. Ia selalu dididik untuk menjadi lebih tinggi dari kasta - kasta lainnya. Apa yang dikatakannya memang benar adanya, kenapa Harrieta harus marah.


	12. Chapter 12

Apologize

Daphne Greengrass yang mendengar pertengkaran mereka berdua hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya. Di satu sisi,ia mengerti kenapa Draco bisa searogan itu?. Di sisi lain, Daphne ingin menjitak kepala teman satu asramanya itu. "Kau keterlaluan Malfoy"kata Daphne.

"Greengrass"balas Draco yang akhir menyadari Daphne di sana. "Kau tahu ibu Harrieta adalah new blood, Muggleborn."kata Daphne "Kau tahu benar, Harrieta tidak peduli dengan status darah". Draco terdiam memikirkan kata - kata Daphne. Jika Draco ingin mendekati Harrieta. Ia harus melupakan seluruh ajaran kedua orang tuanya. Seperti anak anjing yang di tendang, mungkin kata - kata yang pas untuk menggambarkan kondisi Draco saat ini.

"Minta maaflah"kata Daphne sambil membawa semua buku - bukunya meninggalkan pewaris Malfoy itu. Harrieta masih mencari buku - buku sihir mengenai ancient rune. Draco menarik nafas. Ia pun berjalan mendekati gadis yang memiliki bola mata hijau cemerlang itu. Harrieta tampak mengacuhkan Draco. "Potter"panggil Draco. Harrieta masih diam namun menyenderkan tubuhnya. Tatapan mata berbola mata hijau dari balik kacamata adalah apa-maumu.

"Aku minta maaf"kata Draco. Kata - kata Draco itu membuat kedua mata Harrieta terbelalak. Tidak dapat mempercayai indera pendengarannya. "Potter"kata Draco lagi. Harrieta mengangguk. "Aku maafkan"kata Harrieta lirih. Daphne dan Hermione melihat kejadian itu dari jauh,berbisik satu sama lain.

Akhirnya temu penulis Lockhart dimulai. Daphne,Harrieta,Draco dan Hermione mengawasi dari atas. "Aku dengar dia pemenang Daily Prophet senyum tercerah."kata Hermione. Baik Daphne dan Draco mendengus. "Ya senyuman tiga jari selalu cerah"balas Harrieta sambil nyengir.

Harrieta hanya bisa tertawa, Saat Lockhart sesumbar ingin menaklukan Hydra. "Idiot"gumam Harrieta pelan. Harrieta menyadari sebuah keluarga dengan rambut merah. Tentu saja ia mengenali keluarga Weasley tersebut. Harrieta juga menyadari kepala keluarga Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy.

"Ayahku membelikan burung hantu untukku pribadi"kata Draco membuka pembicaraan. "Kenapa? Apa karena kau menyuruh Erol menerror Harrieta"kata Daphne. Harrieta dan Hermione terkikik kecil.

"Draco"panggil Lucius.

"Ya Father"jawab Draco.

"Brightly Blessing Lord Malfoy" sapa Daphne

"Brightly Blessing untukmu Lord Malfoy"sapa Harrieta.

"Brightly Blessing Lord Malfoy"sapa Hermione. Lucius menaikkan salah satu alisnya. "Brightly Blessing untuk kalian Nona - nona. Aku tidak heran dengan Nona Greengrass namun Nona Potter aku tidak tahu kau mengetahui salam itu. Mengingat menurut Dumbledore kau diasuh oleh Muggle"kata Lucius. Harrieta tersenyum.

"Jika Dumbledore mengatakan seperti itu, maka ia belum memeriksaku. Lord Malfoy"kata Harrieta diplomatis. Lucius terdiam. "Draco ayo kita pulang."kata Lucius.

Harrieta menyadari pertengkaran antara Malfoy dan Weasley sebelum mengajak Daphne dan Hermione berapprate.


	13. Chapter 13

Starting new term

Daphne dan Harrieta duduk bersebelahan di meja Slytherin. Mereka sangat menikmati proses seleksi. "Weasley? Aku bertaruh sepuluh Galleon ia akan masuk Gryffindor"bisik Daphne. Harrieta menyeringai. "Hah, bukankah itu sudah pasti"balas Harrieta yang juga berbisik. Daphne hanya tertawa.

"Aku hanya ingin menikmati makan malamku"tambah Harrieta. "Aku tidak tahu kau kelaparan"kata Draco tiba - tiba. Entah sejak kapan ia duduk di sebelah Harrieta. "Tidak peduli, aku hanya ingin Tracle tart"balas Harrieta.

"Kau dan Dessert"balas Draco.

"Aku dan makanan manis adalah belahan jiwa yang tak terpisahkan"kata Harrieta. Daphne hanya nyengir. Mata Draco melihat ke meja para professor. Entah apa yang ada dipikiran kepala sekolah memperkerjakan Lockhart yang diragukan kemampuannya. "Mungkin karena kutukan pekerjaan itu hingga tidak ada orang yang mau menerima posisi DADA."kata Harrieta seolah membaca pikiran Draco.

"DADA tahun ini akan menjadi lelucon."kata Draco. Mau tak mau Harrieta menyetujui hal tersebut. "Sudah waktunya kita kembali"kata Daphne. Harrieta mengangguk.

Dalam perjalanan ke kamar asrama mereka, Harrieta berjanji untuk mengajarkan mantra DADA pada Daphne dan Hermione. "Kau pernah berduel Harrieta?"tanya Daphne.

"Aku dan Axel sering berduel. "jawab Harrieta.

"Apa kabar Harrieta?"sapa Milicent.

"Aku sehat, bagaimana denganmu?"balas Harrieta.

"Aku juga sama. Kau tahu di Hogwarts express tadi. Draco berniat mendekatimu. Ia mengatakan itu pada hampir semua anak laki - laki tahun kedua."kata Milicent membuat Daphne dan Harrieta sukses melongo.

"Well, biarkan ia membuktikan dirinya. "kata Harrieta sambil menarik selimutnya.


	14. Chapter 14

The Worse lesson

Kelas DADA merupakan kelas Favoritenya dari dulu. Khusus tahun ini, sepertinya hal itu akan sedikit berubah. Draco yang duduk si sebelah Harrieta memilih tidak mengisi kertas ujian. Begitu juga sebaliknya, Harrieta lebih memilih mencorat - coreti,kertas ujiannya. "Nona Potter, Tuan Malfoy. Kenapa kalian berdua tidak mengerjakan soal ujian kalian?"tanya Lockhart.

"Karena ini tidak berguna Professor. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana anda bisa menjadi guru tapi yang jelas. Soal - soal ini tidak akan membantu kami untuk menghadapi ilmu hitam"jawab Harrieta sambil berdiri."Ah dan satu lagi. Yeti adalah mahluk yang lembut. Selama anda tidak mengusiknya ia tidak akan terluka."Harrieta pun berdiri sambil membawa kertas soal. Draco,Blaise,Theo dan Daphne mengikuti jejaknya.

"Rieta"panggil Daphne. Harrieta menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik. Ia menunggu sahabatnya itu bergabung. "Ada apa?"tanya Harrieta begitu Daphne sampai didepannya.

"Kau mau kemana?"tanya Daphne. Harrieta tersenyum. Draco,Blaise dan Theo pun berkumpul. "Menemui kepala asrama dan meminta beliau mengajarkanku ilmu pertahanan"jawab Harrieta.

"Dengan Lockhart disini, kita butuh itu."balas Blaise. Harrieta menaikkan salah satu alisnya. "Maksud dari Blaise adalah kita membentuk group belajar sendiri"kata Draco menjelaskan. Harrieta menggelengkan kepalanya dan menuu ruang kelas ramuan sementara yang lain mengikutinya.

"Professor Snape, boleh kami masuk"kata Harrieta meminta izin dengan sopan. Ahli Ramuan itu mengangguk. Saat ini mereka berlima duduk mengelilingi kepala asrama mereka. Harrieta memprotes soal - soal dari Lockhart yang tidak ada hubungannya dengan pelajaran. Kepala Asrama Slytherin itu akhirnya menghela nafas. Ia mengizinkan mereka membentuk Study Group secara rahasia.

"Kalian semua boleh pergi kecuali, Nona Potter. Tetaplah tinggal"kata Professor Snape. Harrieta mengernyitkan keningnya,bingung dengan apa yang diinginkan oleh kepala asramanya tersebut. "Aku akan menunggumu di asrama."bisik Daphne. Harrieta hanya menganggukan kepalanya.

"Miss Potter,"kata Professor Snape tenang namun Harrieta bisa mendengar nada berbahaya dalam suara beliau. "Ya Professor"balas Harrieta menelan ludah.

"Kau memiliki kemampuan diatas rata - rata dari penyihir seumuranmu. Jadi bukalah rahasiamu"kata Professor Severus Snape. Harrieta terdiam mempertimbangkan baik dan buruknya. "Jika aku harus membuka rahasiaku. Maka biarlah. Tapi Professor kau harus tahu. Aku tidak berpihak pada Kepala sekolah juga pada Lord Voldermort."kata Harrieta.

"Kau Netral"kata Professor Snape.

"Aku tidak netral. Aku akan menghentikan kau-tahu-siapa dengan caraku dan cara ayah angkatku"jawab Harrieta. Pernyataan Harrieta membuktikan bahwa ada seseorang yang berada di belakang gadis ini.

"Lanjutkan"kata ahli ramuan tersebut. Harrieta terdiam sesaat. "Anda mengenal Regulus Black, Professor"kata Harrieta memulai ceritanya. Harrieta memberitahu Kepala asramanya itu tentang Hocrux milik pangeran kegelapan juga tentang nama resmi Blacknya dan Kisah ayah angkatnya yang mengadopsi dirinya.

"Dan Dumbledore masih berasumsi bahwa kau masih di keluarga Dursley"kata Professor Snape. Harrieta kepala asrama Slytherin itu pun berjanji untuk merahasiakan ini dan meminta Harrieta untuk meninggalkannya.

Harrieta berjalan menjauh dari kelas ramuan sambil tersenyum. Ia harus melaporkan ini pada ayahnya. Begitu dirasanya ia berada di koridor sepi. Ia bersandar di tembok. "Aku tahu kau mengikutiku, perlihatkan dirimu"kata Harrieta.

Dihadapan Harrieta muncul sosok peri rumah. "Harrieta Potter. Dobby senang bertemu dengan anda. Tuan Muda keluarga Dobby sering bercerita tentang anda"kata Peri rumah tersebut. Harrieta menatap peri rumah itu dengan tatapan bingung. "Dobby, kau bekerja untuk keluarga siapa?"tanya Harrieta.

"Maaf Dobby tidak bisa memberitahu hal tersebut. Dobby hanya ingin memperingati bahwa Hogwarts tak lagi aman. Hal yang sama akan terulang kembali. Dobby hanya ingin Harrieta Potter aman."kata Peri Rumah tersebut. "Harrieta Potter sebaiknya anda kembali"

"Dobby dengarkan aku. Aku tidak bisa kembali tapi aku berjanji bahwa akan berhati - hati"kata Harrieta. Peri rumah itu pun pergi meninggalkan Harrieta dengan banyak pikiran yang ia harus sampaikan pada ayahnya.


	15. Chapter 15

Quindditch

Marcus Flint membawa kabar mengejutkan untuk team Quindditchnya. Mereka menerima sumbanga Nimbus 2001 dari ayah Draco Malfoy, Plus posisi Chaser saat ini diisi oleh Draco Malfoy. Sejujurnya, Harrieta tidak peduli apa yang dilakukan tuan muda Malfoy itu untuk masuk ke dalam team selama, ia bisa menjadi Chaser yang diandalkan.

"Ini Jadwal team kami latihan"kata Seseorang. Yang berbicara tadi adalah Oliver Wood , kapten team Quindditch Gryffindor. Harrieta bisa melihat kembar Weasley disana. Fred dan George tersenyum saat melihat Harrieta,Gadis itu pun membalasnya.

'Oh boy,'kata Harrieta dalam hati. Ia duduk disebelah Daphne yang sedari tadi menemaninya bersiap untuk latihan. "Ini akan kacau"gumam Daphne. Harrieta pun mengangguk menyetujui hal itu. Perdebatan Flint dan Woods sudah panas dan bertambah kacau kala Ronald dan Draco juga ikut bergabung. Harrieta menarik nafas saat Ron hendak melancarkan kutukan pada Draco yang berakhir mengenai dirinya sendiri. Dengan kepergian, team Gryffindor, Slytherin bisa berlatih Quindditch. Yang Harrieta sadari adalah Draco berusaha membuka pembicaraan.

Time skip

Harrieta dan Daphne sama - sama menguap, Mereka baru saja dari perpustakaan demi mencari bahan - bahan essay untuk tugas Professor Flitzwick. "Aku mengantuk. Sepertinya aku akan melewati makan malam"kata Daphne. Harrieta pun menggumamkan kata sama. Mereka berdua pun memutuskan untu langsung ke asrama mereka.

"Robek..bunuh", Kedua kata itu terdengar di telinga Harrieta. Ia menyadari kata - kata itu keluar bukan dari bibir manusia. "Robek..Bunuh". Ketika Harrieta terdiam, Daphne menoleh. "Ada apa?"tanya Daphne.

"Aku mendengar suara"balas Harrieta. Daphne melihat temannya itu bingung. Ia tidak mendengar apa pun. "Jangan Khawatir, kau tidak akan bisa mendengar apa yang aku dengar. Aku memiliki firasat"kata Harrieta pelan. Saat mereka berbelok, Daphne dan Harrieta menyadari ada genangan air. "Kenapa banyak genangan air disini"Keluh Harrieta.

"Harrieta"panggil Daphne dengan suara ngeri. Saat itulah Harrieta melihat jelas. Tubuh Miss Norris membeku dan sebuah tulisan dengan darah. 'Waspadalah musuh sang pewaris,Kamar rahasia telah terbuka'. Harrieta menelan ludahnya.

Sialnya, Tuan Filch datang dan menuduh mereka. Bersamaan dengan para siswi dan siswa lainnya. "Tuan Flich, Miss Norris belum mati ia hanya membeku"kata Harrieta.

"Apa yang dikatakan nona Potter benar,Filch aku yakin Pomona dan Severus akan bisa membuat penawarnya."kata Dumbledore.

"Kepala sekolah, Mereka berdua yang membekukan Miss Norris. Aku ingin mereka dihukum. "kata Tuan Filch.

"Kami baru dari perpustakaan dan hendak ke bisa menanyakan pada Madam Pince"balas Daphne. Professor Snape pun berdiri depan dua siswi asramanya itu. "Lebih baik kalian kembali ke asrama."perintah Professor Snape yang tidak ingin Dumbledore menyadari rahasia Harrieta.

Di asrama,Harrieta terdiam. Ia sadar betul suara yang ia dengar adalah suara ular. Ayah angkatnya menyadari Harrieta adalah seorang parselmouth memintanya agar merahasiakan hal ini. Ia yakin apapun yang membekukan Miss Norris adalah sejenis ular. Tapi apa, Harrieta ingat ia pernah membaca hal seperti ini tapi ia lupa.


	16. Chapter 16

Game

Harrieta,Hermione dan Daphne berkumpul diperpustakaan. Harrieta membuka buku mengenai hewan - hewan gaib. "Kau yakin, yang membekukan Miss Norris adalah hewan gaib?"tanya Hermione.

"Sepertinya aku pernah membaca mengenai hal tersebut"jawab Harrieta. Ia merutuki dirinya sendiri yang lupa. "Apa ini berhubungan dengan suara yang kau dengar"tebak Daphne. Harrieta mengangguk. Ia meminta kedua sahabatnya mendekat. "Aku Parselmouth"kata Harrieta membuat Hermione dan Daphne terkejut.

"Ada kemungkinan, kau pewaris Slytherin"kata Hermione. Harrieta menaikkan salah satu alisnya. "Jika aku pewaris Slytherin, Kenapa aku berteman denganmu?"balas Harrieta sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. Hermione hanya meringis. "Kau tidak bersiap untuk Quindditch?"tanya Daphne. Harrieta menepuk dahinya. "Aku lupa"kata Harrieta yang segera berlari ke asrama untuk berganti seragam. Daphne dan Hermione menghela nafas melihat kelakuan sahabatnya itu.

Harrieta membawa fireboltnya dan menguncir rambutnya. Ia berkumpul bersama dengan team quindditchnya di dekat lapangan. "Kalian siap?"tanya Flint. Banyak yang mengiyakan. "Harrieta cari snitch begitu ada aba - aba dariku"kata Flint. Harrieta mengangguk.

Pertandingan Quindditch pertama tahun ini adalah Slytherin melawan Gryffindor. Harrieta menerbangkan sapunya sedikit lebih tinggi dari anggota team yang lain. Ia sengaja melakukan itu untuk memperluas jangkauannya mencari snitch.

Harrieta masih ada di posisinya ketika Madam Hooch membunyikan pluit tanda pertandingan dimulai. Harrieta dengan lincah menghindari sebuah bludger yang mengarah padanya. Pertama kali menghindar Harrieta tidak terlalu memikirkan hal tersebut. Namun ketika ia berhasil menghindari untuk ketiga kalinya, ia merasa ada yang janggal dan sangat jelas Bludger itu dimantrai untuk mengikutinya. Beruntung kembar Fred dan George membantunya. "Aku harus minta time out pada Flint"kata Harrieta. Sayangnya malah Woods, yang meminta time out. "Ada apa?"tanya Flint.

"Kedua Beaterku ada di dekat seekermu"jawab Oliver.

"Well Harrieta"kata Fred

"Diikuti Bludger "sambung George

"Yang sepertinya sudah dimantrai"lanjut Fred.

"Tidak ada yang bisa dilakukan selama pertandingan berlangsung. Aku bisa mengatasi ini. "kata Harrieta. Ia pun berjalan mendekati kapten quindditchnya. "Flint, izinkan aku mencari Snitch untuk mengakhiri pertandingan"kata Harrieta. Mau tidak mau, Flint menyetujui hal tersebut. Ia juga meminta pada yang lain untuk mencetak gol sebanyak - banyaknya.

Begitu suara pluit terdengar, Harrieta langsung mencari snitch dan berusaha menghindari Bludger yang mengikutinya. Harrieta memperlihatkan teknik terbang professional untuk menghindari bludger.

Akhirnya, Harrieta menemukan Snitch yang ia cari. Harrieta segera menerbangkan sapunya dan mengejar Snitch. Gadis tersenyum saat jari jemarinya menyentuh Snitch. Ia berhasil menangkap snitch namun, sialnya Harrieta melupakan Bludger yang masih dengan semangat mengejarnya dan menghantamnya, Membuat gadis itu jatuh dari sapunya bersamaan pluit kemenangan untuk Slytherin.

Draco melempar sapunya dan merapalkan mantra pembatalan pada Bludger tersebut baru menghampiri Harrieta. "Kau tidak apa - apa, Potter?"tanya Draco.

"Sepertinya patah tulang"jawab Harrieta.

"Tenanglah, aku bisa mengatasi hal ini"kata Professor Lockhart. Harrieta memandangnya Horror. "Aku menolak Professor, Aku lebih memilih Madam Pomfrey"tolak Harrieta. Draco pun bersiap menggendong Harrieta ke hospital wing namun Lockhart sudah mengeluarkan tongkatnya dan merapalkan mantra. Hasilnya Harrieta kehilangan tulang tangannya.

"Berita baiknya, kau tidak perlu merasakan sakit dan kini tanganmu cukup lentur"kata Lockhart.

"Kau idiot"kata Harrieta. Untungnya kepala asramanya menyuruh Draco untuk mempercepat langkahnya ke hospital wings


	17. Chapter 17

Second Victim

Madam Pomfrey hampir mengamuk, mengetahui keadaan Harrieta. Menumbuhkan tulang adalah urusan yang sangat menyakitkan. Ia pun meminta Harrieta meminum ramuan Skele-grow. "Terima kasih Draco"kata Harrieta. Draco mengangguk. "Hei, bisakah aku lebih dekat denganmu, seperti dengan Daphne dan Granger"pinta Draco.

"Draco, Aku juga ingin seperti itu tapi banyak yang perlu dibicarakan. Seperti apa aku bisa mempercayaimu?" balas Harrieta. Draco menatapnya bingung. "Biar aku ingatkan, Aku gadis-yang-bertahan-hidup. Gadis yang melenyapkan kau-tahu-siapa. Sedangkan kau pewaris keluarga Malfoy, pengikut setia Kau-tahu-siapa. Persahabatan kita akan memiliki resiko. Nyawamu dan keluargamu yang akan menjadi taruhannya"kata Harrieta mengungkapkan fakta pada Draco. Pangeran Slytherin itu menarik nafas. Apa yang dikatakan Harrieta ada benarnya. Persahabatan mereka akan memiliki banyak resiko.

"Aku menawarkan pertemanan padamu walau tidak sama seperti Daphne dan Hermione"kata Harrieta. Draco terdiam entah bagaimana caranya ia harus mendapatkan kepercayaan gadis yang tengah berada di Hospital Wings ini. Madam Pomfrey pun mengusir Draco dari Hospital wings. Dalam perjalanannya menuju asrama Slytherin, pewaris Malfoy itu banyak berpikir. Kenapa ia sekeras ini mendekati gadis pemilik nama Potter tersebut. Draco menyukai bola mata jamrud gadis itu, sejak pertemuan pertama mereka. Ia ingin berteman dengan gadis itu. Menjadi tempat bagi gadis itu untuk bercerita.

Selama musim panas lalu, ajakannya untuk bertemu di tolak oleh Harrieta. Ia beruntung gadis itu masih mau membalas surat - suratnya. Apa yang dikatakan Harrieta benar. Jika Harrieta menerima persahabatanya, dengan status Harrieta sebagai gadis yang bertahan hidup dan ia sebagai putra death di pastikan, akan ada masanya ia harus memilih antara Harrieta dan Dark Lord. Jika itu terjadi, entalah ia tidak tahu harus melakukan apa.

Timeskip,

Harrieta terbangun, saat jam menunjukkan tengah malam. Dobby muncul di ujung tempat tidurnya. "Harrieta Potter tidak mendengarkan perkataan Dobby. Hogwarts berbahaya bagi nona Harrieta Potter"kata Peri rumah itu.

"Dobby"Bisik Harrieta yang tak ingin membangunkan Madam Pomfrey. "Aku aman". Peri rumah itu pun mendekati Harrieta. "Tapi Hogwarts berbahaya. Nona Harrieta Potter tidak bisa melindungi dirinya dari Bludger yang Dobby mantrai"kata Peri rumah itu. Kedua mata Harrieta terbukan lebar. "Kau berniat membunuhku?"kata Harrieta kaget.

"Dobby tidak berniat membunuh Harrieta Potter. Dobby hanya ingin melukai Harrieta Potter agar di kirim kembali ke rumah"kata Dobby. Harrieta menarik nafas panjang. "Dobby sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?"tanya Harrieta yang ingin tahu kenapa peri rumah ini bersemangat sekali ingin ia pulang.

Peri rumah itu menggelengkan kepalanya kuat - kuat. "Dobby adalah peri rumah keluarga Malfoy. Dobby mendengarkan hal yang tak dapat dibicarakan."kata Dobby yang tiba - tiba menghilang. Dari jauh, Harrieta bisa mendengar suara langkah tak hanya satu orang namun beberapa orang. Harrieta pun segera pura - pura tidur.

"Albus, apa yang terjadi?"tanya Madam Pomfrey.

"Poppy, Tuan Creveey membeku sama seperti Miss Norris"jawab Professor McGonagall.

"Oh My"kata Madam Pomfrey.

"Albus, Tuan Colin membeku saat ia sedang memegang kameranya. Bisakah kita periksa? Siapa tahu ia memotret pelakunya"usul Professor McGonagall.

Mengikuti usul dari kepala asrama Slytherin itu, Albus Dumbledore membuka kamera Colin untuk melihat apakah ada foto yang terpotret. Sayangnya, begitu kepala sekolah Hogwarts itu membuka kamera, Kamera itu mengeluarkan asap. "Albus apa artinya ini?"tanya Minerva MicGonagall.

"Artinya Minerva, kamar rahasia sudah terbuka lagi"jawab Professor Dumbledore.

Keesokan harinya, Daphne dan Hermione mengunjunginya di Hospital wings. Mereka menanyakan kabar dari sahabat mereka itu. Begitu dua orang sahabatnya itu berkumpul Harrieta langsung memasang mantera peredam. Ia pun mulai menceritakan tentang Dobby dan tentang kamar rahasia.

"Aku tahu, Monster apa yang ada di kamar rahasia"kata Harrieta. Daphne dan Hermione memandangnya. "Basilik. Itu kemungkinanya. "kata Harrieta.

"Dan kau tidak tahu bagaimana kita masuk dan letak kamar rahasia?"kata Daphne. Harrieta menggelengkan kepalanya. "Setidaknya, kita harus mencari tahu tentang Basilik. Aku akan mengunjungi perpustakaan"kata Hermione.

Harrieta pun menurunkan mantra peredam suaranya saat Madam Pomfrey mengizinkannya kembali ke asrama. Sekembalinya Harrieta dan Daphne ke asrama. Blaise Zabini sudah menunggu mereka, lebih tepatnya ia menunggu Harrieta. "Potter, bisa kita bicara"kata penyihir yang memiliki darah Italia tersebut. Harrieta mengangguk dan mengikuti Zabini.

Blaise Zabini membawa Harrieta ke halaman Hogwarts. Ia pun memasang mantera peredam suara. "Aku ingin bicara tentang Malfoy."kata Zabini. Harrieta pun paham arah pembicaraan Zabini.

"Katakan"kata Harrieta.

"Draco ingin dekat denganmu,Potter. Ia tidak pernah sekhawatir itu pada orang lain semalam. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa kau menolaknya"kata penyihir berkulit eksotis itu. Harrieta menarik nafas. "Zabini, Aku menawarkan pertemanan pada Draco. Aku tidak bisa mengizinkan Draco melangkah lebih dari itu. Selama aku tidak tahu apa ia bisa dipercaya atau tidak"balas Harrieta. Blaise Zabini sepertinya paham maksud perkataan Harrieta. "Jadi jika ia bisa membuktikan dirinya bisa dipercaya, Kau bisa mengizinkannya melangkah lebih jauh lagi."kata Zabini.

"Aku pertimbangkan"jawab Harrieta.


	18. Chapter 18

Riddle Diary

Hari berikutnya,Professor Lockhart membuat kehebohan. Ia menyiapkan pelajaran duel dibantu oleh Professor Snape. "Ini akan menjadi pelajaran yang lucu"kata Harrieta. Harrieta dan Daphne sengaja berdiri dipojok ruangan. Professor Lockhart dan Professor Snape memberi demontrasi. Tentu saja berakhir dengan Professor Snape melucuti tongkat Lockhart. Baik Harrieta dan Daphne terkikik geli.

"Ladies, sepertinya kalian mengalami peristiwa lucu. Tapi apa pun yang berhubungan dengan Lockhart pasti lucu"kata Roger dari asrama Ravenclaw. "Kau tidak mendekati gadis yang lebih tua dari kami? Atau kau memang pedofil"kata Daphne dengan celetukan khasnya yang menjadikannya Ratu es Slytherin.

"Aku hanya menunggu, sampa kalian puber kalau begitu"balas Roger yang kemudian berbalik pergi. Harrieta dan Daphne kembali tertawa geli. Professor Lockhart menunjuk Neville Longbottom dari Gryffindor sedangkan Professor Snape menunjuk Draco Malfoy untuk berduel. "Kasihan Neville."Gumam Harrieta. Bisa dipastikan duel itu berakhir dengan buruk.

Harrieta berjalan mendekati panggung,begitu siswa dan siswi mulai membubarkan diri. "Longbottom, kau tidak apa ?"tanya Harrieta khawatir. Neville yang baru pertama kali berinteraksi dengan Harrieta pun gugup, Ia hanya mengangguk. Harrieta tersenyum kemudian meninggalkan siswa Gryffindor itu bersama Daphne.

Harrieta duduk di sebelah Daphne dan Milicent saat makan siang. Harrieta baru saja menikmati hidangan penutup, Saat Hedwig datang membawa surat balasan dari ayahnya. Memang pagi tadi, ia menanyakan pada ayahnya mengenai kamar rahasia. Sebagai balasannya, ayah angkatnya mengirimkan surat sepanjang dua perkamen.

"Surat cinta Potter" Goda Theo. Harrieta mengangguk. "Aku memiliki pengagum rahasia"balas Harrieta yang jahil ikut dalam permainan Theo. Harrieta pun membuka surat yang berisikan penjelasan ayahnya mengenai mitos Slytherin yaitu The Chamber Secret. Dengan Informasi dari ayahnya dan fakta bahwa Basiliklah monster di kamar kepalanya pusing. Banyak misteri yang perlu ia selesaikan. Ia juga memikirkan bahwa seharusnya basilik bisa membunuh korbannya hanya dengan tatapan matanya. Apa yang melemahkan tatapan mata Basilik hingga membuat mereka membeku?

Saat Miss Norris ditemukan ada genangan air didekatnya dan dalam kasus Creveey, kamera milik Creveey. Apa kesamaan dari hal tersebut. Pikiran Harrieta berkelana jauh. Ah, pantulan mereka melihat mata Basilik dari pantulan. Sekarang ia hanya perlu membunuh Basilik. Dari buku yang dibacanya, Ayam jantan bisa membunuh Basilik. Haruskah ia mentransfugrasi sesuatu menjadi ayam jantan.

"Harrieta"panggilan Daphne membuyarkan lamunannya. "Ah ya?"respon Harrieta.

"Memikirkan apa?"tanya Daphne.

"Aku ingin menemui Hermione"balas Harrieta.

Mereka menemukan Hermione di perpustakaan. Semenjak kemungkinan ada Basilik di Hogwarts. Hermione mencari tahu tentang monster tersebut. Harrieta menyodorkan surat dari ayahnya pada Hermione. "Apa ini?"tanya Hermione.

"Penjelasan dari ayahku mengenai mitos kamar rahasia Slytherin"jawab Harrieta. Hermione dan Daphne pun segera membaca surat tersebut, semantara Harrieta membuka buku yang tadi dibaca sahabatnya itu.

"Jadi kita hanya tahu bahwa itu, senjata Salazar Slytherin untuk membersihkan dunia sihir dari Muggleborn. Disini aku heran kenapa Pureblood bisa membenci Muggleborn"kata Hermione. Daphne menarik nafas.

"Itu karena banyak budaya di dunia sihir tersingkir"jawab Daphne. Harrieta mengganguk. " Para banyak Muggleborn yang tidak mau mempelajari budaya kuno dan melabelinya sebagai pratik gelap"tambah Harrieta.

Daphne dan Harrieta pun mengedukasi Hermione dengan hari - hari besar sihir dan untuk apa kita memperingati hari tersebut, Harrieta mencari buku mengenai sisi tradisional sihir dan merekomendasikan buku itu pada Hermione. "Tapi kementerian sudah melarang pratik - pratik ini"kata Hermione.

"Itu karena mereka ingin para Muggleborn tidak takut"jawab Daphne. Hermione mengangguk tanda mengerti. "kembali ke kamar rahasia dan Basilik. Kita benar - benar tidak bisa melakukan sesuatu?"tanya Daphne.

"Selama kita tidak bisa menemukan pintu masuk ke kamar rahasia dan lagi, Hermione kau menemukan bagaimana Basilik berkeliaran. Melalui pipa"jawab Harrieta. Mereka mendiskusi hal ini dan kembali ke asrama mereka masing - masing. Sialnya, mereka bertemu dengan siswa Hufflepuff dan hantu Nick kepala hampir putus membeku dan tentu saja mereka menajdi tertuduh lagi. Untungnya kepala asrama mereka dan Professor Dumbledore mempercayai mereka.

Time skip

Harrieta baru saja selesai latihan quindditch saat ia nyasar ke kamar mandi anak perempuan di lantai kedua. Telinganya menangkap suara Gosip mengenai hantu siswi Hogwarts,Mrytle merana. "Halo"kata Harrieta.

"Ah.. Apa yang kau inginkan? Apa kau ingin melempar buku sembarang hingga melewati ada yang mengerti aku"kata Mrtyle merana sebelum pergi dari tempat itu. Harrieta pun memunggut buku yang dimaksud. Ia bisa merasakan ada yang aneh dengan buku ini.

Harrieta pun membuka buku diary yang memiliki nama pemiliknya. T. . Tidak ada tulisan apa pun di buku ini. Buku ini bisa dibilang lama namun entah bagaimana kondisi buku ini seperti baru. Harrieta yang penasaran, segera mentranfugrasi sebuah kayu menjadi quil dan tinta.

Harrieta menulis sebuah kalimat. 'Halo namaku, Harrieta Potter'. Tulisan Harrieta itu pun menghilang berganti dengan sebuah kalimat balasan. 'Halo aku, Tom Marvolo Riddle'. Mendapat jawaban seperti itu, Harrieta langsung menutup diary tersebut. Ia mengeluarkan tongkat Cherrynya, mengetuk buku itu sambil merapal mantra. Sebuah pendar hitam keluar dari buku itu. "Hocrux"batin Harrieta. Ia harus menyimpan buku ini dan membawanya pulang saat Yule nanti. Ah, ia lupa kedua orang tuanya tidak ada di rumah tahun ini. Ia harus bersabar. Ia pun menyimpan diary itu di tasnya sebelum ia memindahkannya ke dalam trunknya.

Saat malam tiba, Harrieta,Daphne,Milicent dan Pansy tengah berkumpul di sekitar aula besar sambil menunggu makan malam. Mereka sedang mendiskusikan mata pelajaran yang baru saja mereka selesaikan, Rune kuno. Mereka meletakkan tas mereka disudut. Saat Harrieta mendengarkan debat Daphne dan Pansy tentang perbedaan Rune di Perancis dan Inggris. Harrieta menoleh ke tasnya, yang sudah terbuka.

Harrieta pun bangkit tiba - tiba dan menuju tasnya. Hal itu membuat ketiga siswi Slytherin menyusul Harrieta dan melihatnya kebingungan mencari sesuatu. "Ada apa Potter?"tanya Pansy. Pertanyaan Pansy itu di abaikan oleh Harrieta yang menumpahkan seluruh isi tasnya. "Ada yang hilang?"tanya Daphne. Harrieta yang mencari sesuatu didalam tasnya terlihat seperti orang siswa maupun siswi yang lain bergerak mendekati mereka. "Aku tidak bisa menemukan buku"kata Harrieta pelan.

"Kalau tidak salah, tadi aku melihat Weasley termuda mendekati tasmu"kata Theo. Kata - kata Theo itu membuat Harrieta berhenti mencari. "Weasley?"tanya Harrieta. "Ginny Weasley, Siswi tahun pertama Gryffindor"jawab Daphne.

"Mereka miskin,bukan berarti bisa mengambil orang lain seenaknya. Aku akan minta Weasel untuk mengembalikan bukumu"kata Draco. Tangan Harrieta menahan tangan Draco yang hendak menghampiri para siswa Gryffindor. "Tak Perlu, Itu hanya buku. Aku bisa membelinya lagi"kata Harrieta sambil tersenyum. Daphne pun melambaikan tongkatnya dan membuat semua barang - barang Harrieta tertata rapi di tasnya. "Tarik aku berdiri"kata Harrieta. Draco pun menarik gadis itu. "Benar tak apa?"tanya Draco. Harrieta pun mengangguk. Harrieta pun memandang Daphne penuh arti.


	19. Chapter 19

Three and Fourth Victim

Harrieta memberitahu Daphne tentang buku yang ia temukan. Hilangnya Hocrux, membuat Harrieta stress. Ia tidak bisa fokus menghadapi apa pun. Ia khawatir. Perubahan Harrieta ini bisa dirasakan oleh teman - teman satu asramanya. Mereka hanya bisa menebak buku yang di ambil Weasel itu sangat berharga bagi Harrieta hingga ia bisa uring - uringan seperti itu. Draco pun bertekad ingin mendapatkan buku itu kembali, meskipun Harrieta mengatakan tidak perlu. Oleh karena itu, Draco bersama Crabbe dan Goyle akan melabrak gadis itu.

Ketidakfokusan Harrieta juga membuat khawatir rekan satu tim Quindditchnya. Hari ini pertandingan Slytherin melawan Ravenclaw. Harrieta yang sudah mengenakan seragam Quindditchnya berjalan ke lapangan Quindditch bersama dengan Daphne. Professor Snape dan Professor Flitzwick menghentikan mereka. "Nona Potter dan Nona Greengrass, Tolong ikut aku dan pertandingan Quindditch hari ini telah dibatalkan"kata Professor Snape.

Kepala Asrama Slytherin itu membawa dua ularnya menuju Hospital Wings. "Nona Granger telah membeku"kata Kepala Asrama mereka. Informasi dari Professor Snape itu membuat kedua gadis itu melangkah cepat ke Hospital Wings. Mereka mendapati sahabat mereka telah membeku. Sebuah cermin kecil ada didekatnya. "Jangan khawatir, Mandrake milik professor Sprout sebentar lagi akan dewasa"kata Madam Pomfrey berusaha menenangkan anak - anak itu.

Pintu Hospital Wing terbuka kembali. Draco,Crabbe dan Goyle muncul dengan sebuah kutukan terjadi pada mereka. "Ada apa?"tanya Daphne.

"Malfoy melabrak Weasel dan menuntutnya mengembalikan buku milik Harrieta"jawab Goyle yang mendapat pelototan dari Draco. "Sudah ku bilang, tidak apa"kata Harrieta.

"Tapi emosimu naik turun semenjak, tasmu di buka"jawab Draco.

"Aku punya alasanku sendiri"jawab Harrieta. "Beristirahatlah aku akan kembali ke asrama".

Timeskip

Saat makan malam, sebuah serangan terjadi lagi. Kali ini Ginny Weasley telah dibawa ke kamar rahasia lengkap dengan tulisan darah. Harrieta pun tidak bisa lagi diam. Otaknya berpikir dan menebak. Ia menduga kamar rahasia pasti berhubungan dengan kamar mandi karena pipa yang digunakan Basilik untuk bergerak.

"Harrieta?"panggil Daphne.

"Sepertinya aku tahu, Pintu kamar rahasia"bisik Harrieta. Daphne dan Harrieta pun segera mengunjungi kamar mandi wanita di lantai dua. "Serius, Kamar mandi wanita"kata Daphne. Harrieta mengangguk. Jari jemarinya menyisiri keran hingga menemukan ukiran ular. "Untuk apa Slytherin disini?"tanya Seseorang. Ron Weasley dan Dean Thomas dengan tongkat mereka teracung ke Professor Lockhart.

"Kalian minta bantuan Lockhart. Ia tidak bisa apa - apa. Ia hanya bisa jampi memori dan seluruh bukunya adalah palsu hasil dari jampi memorinya."kata Harrieta. Ia pun mengucapkan kata Buka dalam Parseltounge. Ron dan Dean terkejut. "Kau Parselmouth? Kau pewaris Slytherin"kata Dean.

Keran itu pun terbuka lebar menunjukkan jalan menuju kamar rahasia. "Idiot, apa kau pikir semua orang yang bisa parselmouth adala pewaris Slytherin"kata Daphne.

"Ada yang mau uji coba masuk kedalam"tawar Harrieta. Ron pun mendorong Lockhart. Setelah teriakan Lockhart dan pernyataan bahwa ia masih hidup, Dimulai dari Harrieta yang terjun duluan. Ketiga siswa siswi Hogwarts itu pun mengikuti jejak Harrieta. Mereka cukup terkejut. Pasalnya, Harrieta dan Lockhart masing - masing menghunuskan tongkat satu sama lain. Daphne,Ron dan Dean pun melakukan yang sama. Saat Lockhart hendak mengucapkan mantra, Daphne, Harrieta,Ron dan Dean meluncurkan serangan mereka bersamaan. Membuat Lockhart terpelanting tak sadarkan diri.

"Sekarang apa?"tanya Ron.

"Tunggu disini, aku akan menolong adikmu"kata Harrieta. Harrieta dan Daphne pun berjalan lebih jauh hingga kesebuah ruangan besar. Ginny Weasley tak sadarkan diri di ruangan besar itu. Baik Harrieta dan Daphne mendekati gadis itu. "Ia masih hidup"kata Daphne. Harrieta mengangguk. Ia pun meminta Daphne untuk membawa tubuh gadis itu pergi. Ia baru saja menyadari bahwa ada sosok pemuda di hadapan mereka.

"Riddle, "kata Harrieta.

"Ah Potter"balas Tom yang memang terlihat tampan. Harrieta menduga diary itu adalah Hocrux pertamanya. "Aku tidak menyangka bahwa orang yang akan mengalahkanku adalah dirimu. Aku Lord Voldermort."kata Tom.

"Tak perlu mengenalkan diri. Aku tahu siapa kamu Tom"jawab Harrieta.

"Hmm, kau terlambat menyelamatkan gadis itu Potter"kata Tom.

"Benarkah"tantang Harrieta.

"Sudah cukup main - mainnya"kata Tom. Ia pun memanggil Basilik, monster milik Salazar Slytherin. Ukuran dari Basilik yang sangat besar membuat Daphne khawatir akan keselamatan sahabatnya. Harrieta sendiri tengah berlari dan mencari kesempatan untuk mentranfusgrasi sesuatu.

Tampaknya, Harrieta membutuhkan strategi lain untuk membunuh Basilik ini. Harrieta menarik belati perak dari balik jubahnya. Belati pemberian dari ayahnya ini adalah buatan goblin. Harrieta segera mentranfugrasi belati itu menjadi sebuah pedang. "Kau tidak memiliki kesempatan Potter menyerahlah"kata Tom. Harrieta masih terus berlari, menghindari Basilik.

Pada satu titik, Harrieta membiarkan monster itu mengigit lengannya dan kesempatan digunakan Harrieta untuk menusuk langit - langit mulut Monster itu. Sialnya, Salah satu taring Basilik tertusuk di lengannya. "Daphne, Buku "teriak Harrieta. Daphne pun melempar buku itu ke Harrieta . Gadis berbola mata hijau itu segera mengambil taring Basilik di lengannya dan menancapkan taring itu ke diary.

Langsung saja buku itu mengeluarkan tinta yang banyak. Sosok Pemuda itu pun menghilang. Bersamaan dengan lenyapnya pemuda itu, Ginny sadar sementara Harrieta terjatuh. Daphne dan Ginny segera menghampiri gadis yang memiliki nama keluarga Potter tersebut. "Harrieta, kau tidak apa?"tanya Daphne panik.

"Racun Basilik. Daphne, aku ajarkan kau menggunakan mantra Vermillion untuk meminta bantuan"kata Harrieta. Daphne mengangguk. Harrieta pun memberitahu mantra tersebut sambil berjuang untuk tetap sadar. Daphne pun berhasil mengirimkan cahaya merah untuk meminta pertolongan. Harrieta mulai tak sadarkan diri saat Professor Snape menemukan mereka.

Severus Snape tengah mengantarkan ramuan Mandrake ke hospital wings, Saat ia menyadari cahaya merah keluar dari Kamar mandi anak perempuan. Kepala Asrama itu cukup terkejut dengan adanya Ron dan Dean. Mereka berdua pun segera memberitahu seluruh ceritanya pada guru ramuan itu. Professor Snape menyuruh Dean untuk mengantarkan ramuan ke Hospital Wings. Ia juga mengunakan kutukan ikat tubuh dan meminta Ron untuk berjaga selagi ia menyusuri jauh ke dalam kamar rahasia.

Kepala asrama Slytherin itu cukup terkejut dengan penampakan Basilik yang besar itu. "Professor Snape"panggil Daphne. Ahli ramuan itu menghampiri ketiga siswi tersebut. "Harrieta membunuh Basilik itu tapi ia terkena taringnya."jelas Daphne yang masih panik.

"Tenang nona Greengrass. Kau bawa Weasley ke Hospital Wings dan laporkan ini pada kepala sekolah."perintah Severus. Ia pun menggendong Harrieta.

Draco Malfoy sedang memperhatikan Madam Pomfreye yang tengah memdistribusikan ramuan kepada pasien - pasiennya dengan pandangan tertarik. Daphne membawa Weasley yang tampaknya shock. Madam Pomfrey segera memberikan ramuan penenang pada dua gadis itu.

"Poppy, Racun Basilik"kata Severus. Draco tak bisa mempercayai matanya sendiri. Harrieta terbaring lemah dengan luka mengalir di lengannya. "Paman Sev, Apa Harrieta terkena racun basilik?"tanya Draco. Ayah baptinya itu mengangguk.

Keesokan harinya, Beruntung berkat air mata Fawkes, Phoenix milik kepala sekolah. Harrieta tertolong. Slytherin pun memenangkan piala asrama. Mereka berterima kasih pada Harrieta meski gadis itu masih terbaring lemah di hospital wings.

Ternyata begitu Professor Snape mengetahui rahasia Harrieta. Ia segera mengontak Regulus. Dari situ mereka saling berkomunikasi. Severus juga memberitahu kondisi Harrieta. Ia juga akan mengirimkan Harrieta pulang melalui jaringan Floo


	20. Recovery

Recovery

Dua minggu pertama musim panas, Harrieta menghabiskan waktunya di tempat tidur. Ia juga sebisa mungkin mengerjakan PR. Surat-surat dari sahabat-sahabatnya juga dari Draco selalu menghiburnya.

Hari-hari belakangan ini, Harrieta memperhatikan bahwa ayahnya sering uring-uringan. Penyebabnya adalah kabar mengenai kakaknya yang juga ayah baptisku, Sirius Black. Regulus percaya bahwa kakaknya itu, bukanlah pelahap maut seperti yang diberitakan. Alasannya, dirinyalah yang seorang pelahap maut dan tidak pernah sekalipun, selama ia menjadi pelahap maut. Ia menemukan kakaknya di pertemuan - pertemuan dengan pangeran kegelapan. Justru Peter Pettigrew.

Kaburnya Sirius dari rahasia lain yang diberitakan oleh Daily Prophet. Sebuah fakta bahwa selama tiga belas tahun, sang penyelamat mereka tidak tinggal dengan Muggle. Menurut Daily Prophet, mereka pun tidak mengetahui dimana gadis yang bertahan hidup itu tinggal.

"Lyra, ayo sarapan."ajak Ibunya. Harrieta mengangguk. Sarapan hari ini adalah Pancake dengan sirup maple. Harrieta bahkan menyeduh cokelat panas. "Pagi."sapa Regulus yang baru saja bergabung dengan mereka. "Pagi yah."balas Harrieta. Regulus mencium pipi istrinya juga mencium kening putrinya.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya Regulus. Harrieta menuangkan sirup maple ke pancakenya. "Aku sehat." jawab Harrieta. Regulus pun tersenyum mendengar jawaban dari putri angkatnya tersebut. Regulus pun membicarakan bahwa ia telah menghancurkan Hocrux lain, cincin milik keluarga Gaunt. Jadi sudah ada total empat hocrux yang mereka hancurkan, termasuk bekas luka milik Harrieta. " Piala Hufflepuff ada di vault milik Lestrange di Gringrotts. Ayah akan usahakan mendapatkan piala tersebut."kata Regulus. Harrieta menganggukan kepalanya sambil mengunyah. "Biar ibu yang belanja kebutuhan sekolah tahun ketigamu. Dengan banyak yang penasaran tentang dimana kau tinggal aku yakin akan ada banyak wartawan yang menunggumu."kata Alice yang mulai mengumpulkan piring kotor. Alice menelan cokelat panasnya. "Aku mengikuti saran ibu"jawab Harrieta.

Seusai sarapan, burung hantu milik Draco mendarat di meja belajar. "Halo, beristirahatlah."kata Harrieta. Ia pun mengambil surat untuknya. Inti dari surat Draco adalah tetap sama, mempertanyakan dimana dirinya tinggal. Hanya ada hal yang sedikit berbeda kali ini. Entah mengapa Harrieta merasa bahwa Draco sedikit menuntut. Meskipun hal itu sedikit aneh, Harrieta memutuskan untuk mengabaikannya. Ia pun menuliskan barang - barang yang ia butuhkan untuk di berikan pada ibunya. Seperti, Quil,Perkamen, Tinta serta jubah dan kemeja baru. Mengingat bahwa dirinya tumbuh.

Surat lain yang diterimanya adalah ucapan terima kasih seluruh keluarga Weasley. Mereka bahkan mengirimkannya sekotak permen segala rasa. Sebagai balasannya ibunya mengirimkan mereka Pumpkin cake.


	21. Chapter 21

Patronus

Harrieta, Harmione dan Daphne duduk di satu kopartemen. "Rieta,bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya Hermione. "Oh jangan khawatir."jawab Harrieta santai. Baik Daphne dan Hermione berpandangan satu sama lain. BUKK! Hermione memukul kepala sahabatnya itu dengan buku. "Awww, untuk apa itu?" tanya Harrieta sambil mengusap kepalanya.

"Kami mengkhawatirkanmu tahu. Apalagi Sirius Black kabur dari Azkaban." Omel Hermione.

"Aku bilang tak perlu khawatir,Mione. Black tidak akan menyakitiku" balas Harrieta. Daphne menaikkan salah satu alisnya. Melihat hal itu Harrieta menghela nafas. "Kau tahu ayahku yang menjadi pelahap maut, bukan paman Sirius. Bahkan Paman Sirius adalah ayah baptisku. Ditambah ayahku tak pernah menemukan paman Sirius di pertemuan para pelahap maut dulu." Jelas Harrieta. Kedua gadis di hadapan mereka menarik nafas lega.

Ketiga gadis penyihir itu akhirnya membicarakan tentang pelajaran mereka yang bisa ambil di tahun ketiga ini. Hermione hampir mengambil semua pelajaran. Harrieta memilih Rune kuno, Satwa Gaib dan pelajaran dengan Madam Pomfrey. Harrieta berniat menjadi Healer. Daphne sendiri memilih Rune Kuno, Artimacy dan Satwa Gaib.

Ketika mereka asik berbincang, tiba-tiba saja kereta berhenti. "Ada apa ini? Kita bahkan belum sampai."kata Daphne bingung. Harrieta tanpa sengaja melihat ke jendela yang perlahan membeku. "Sial." umpatnya. Harrieta pun mengeluarkan tongkat sihir Cherrynya. Ia memberikan tanda agar Daphne dan Hermione mendekatinya. "Expecto Patronum." bisik Harrieta. Seketika saja pendar keperakan muncul dari tongkatnya dan membentuk seekor rubah berekor sembilan. Rubah itu pun berjaga di pintu Kopartemen mereka. "Apa yang terjadi? "Tanya Hermione.

"Dementor. Mereka mencari paman Sirius."jawab Harrieta yang membagikan cokelat kodok pada kedua temannya. Mereka bertiga menarik nafas lega begitu sosok dingin itu melewati mereka. Harrieta memerintahkan sahabat-sahabatnya untuk makan cokelat yang di berikannya.

Pintu Kopartemen terbuka hanya untuk menampilkan sosok pria dengan baju lusuh dan pucat. "Kalian tidak apa - apa?"tanya Pria itu. Daphne yang menjawab pria itu karena ia telah menghabiskan cokelatnya, sementara Harrieta dan Hermione masih sibuk mengunyah cokelatnya. "Apa kalian membutuhkan Cokelat lagi?" tanya pria itu. Harrieta menggelengkan kepalanya dan menunjukkan sekantong penuh cokelat kodok. Pria itu hanya tertawa dan meninggalkan mereka untuk mengecek yang lain.

"Aku benci Dementor" keluh Harrieta.

Time skip,

Di aula besar, Harrieta duduk di sebelah Daphne dan biasanya Milicent akan duduk di sebelah kirinya. Untuk kali ini, entah mengapa justru pewaris Malfoy itu yang duduk di sebelah kirinya. Harrieta bersandar pada Daphne. Ia mendengarkan pemberitahuan bahwa Professor Hagrid akan menjadi guru Satwa Gaib dan Professor Remus Lupin akan menjadi guru pertahanan pada ilmu hitam juga pemberitahuan mengenai dementor. Harrieta membenamkan wajahnya ke pundak Daphne. "Aku benci Dementor" kata Harrieta. Daphne hanya bisa membelai kepala Harrieta.


	22. Chapter 22

Prediction

Daphne dan Harrieta segera ke Aula Besar untuk sarapan dan mendapatkan jadwal pelajaran mereka. Lagi - lagi Draco duduk di samping kirinya sedangkan Daphne duduk di sebelah kanannya. Formasi duduk seperti ini membuat Harrieta memandang Draco sesaat dan kemudian kembali memakan sarapannya.

Kepala Asrama mereka mulai membagikan jadwal hantu hitam putih milik ibunya, menjatuhkan surat ke pangkuannya. Daphne memandangnya sebentar. " Terima kasih Ame." kata Harrieta. Daphne dan Harrieta pun menuju kelas sejarah sihir. Gadis itu memutuskan untuk membaca surat dari ibunya di kelas. Daphne, Harrieta dan Milicent memutuskan duduk paling belakang. Daphne mempersilahkan Harrieta agar duduk di paling ujung untuk memberikan Harrieta Privasi.

Dear Lyra,

Ibu menulis surat ini agar memberikan peringatan tentang apa yang ibu lihat. Pertama, Jika sesuatu terjadi dan itu membutuhkan persetujuan kami. Ibu berharap kau bisa mengulur waktu dan memberitahu kami sayang. Apa pun yang terjadi, ayah dan ibumu mendukungmu.

Kedua, Bagaimana bila kau bermain koto malam ini? Ibu yakin seekor anjing hitam akan menemuimu dan berhati - hatilah pada tikus.

Salam sayang, Ibumu.

Harrieta mengerutkan dahinya. Ia mengerti malam ini Sirius akan muncul. Apa yang akan terjadi. "Kau tahu? Malfoy bertingkah aneh." kata Daphne. Baik Harrieta dan Milicent memandang gadis berambut pirang itu. "Entah mengapa, Aku merasa Malfoy mencuri pandang pada mu Harrieta semenjak dari Hogwart Express."Kata berpikir sejenak. "Ah karena Daphne menyinggungnya, Di Hogwarts Express, Aku melihat Draco dan Pansy berdebat." balas Milicent. "Padahal mereka berdua tidak pernah bertengkar."

"Sebagai tambahan, Apa kalian menyadari bahwa Draco selalu mengambil kursi dekat Harrieta. ?" kata Daphne. Harrieta dan Milicent mengangguk. "Jadi? Apa kesimpulan kalian?" tanya Harrieta. Daphne menarik nafasnya. "Aku tahu Draco mengincarmu. Untuk tahun ini lebih dalam dari hal tersebut."jawab Daphne.

Waktu cepat berlalu, pelajaran kedua adalah ramuan. Harrieta,Daphne dan Hermione duduk berdekatan. "Aku mendapat gosip terhangat dari Turpin." bisik Hermione. Harrieta dan Daphne memandang sahabatnya yang sekarang ini sangat OOC itu. "Tak seperti biasanya, aku mengurusi gosip Hermione." kata Harrieta yang sudah mulai memasukkan Puffer Eyes ke kualinya.

"Aku masih tidak peduli pada gosip, tapi peduli bila gosip itu berhubungan denganmu."balas Hermione. Daphne menaikkan salah satu alisnya. "Tahu Diggory?" tanya Hermione.

"Seeker team Hufflepuff. Ada apa dengannya?" tanya Harrieta bingung.

"Dia ingin mengajakmu ke Hogsmede minggu ini." jawab Hermione. Mendengar hal itu, Daphne pun menghapus air mata imainasinya seraya berkata, "Aku sangat bangga padamu." Harrieta menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah sahabatnya itu. "Rasa tak mungkin, ia mengajak anak berusia tiga belas tahun." kata Harrieta. Ia sudah menyelesaikan ramuannya dan mengumpulkan ke Professor Snape.

"Apa yang tidak mungkin? Kau cantik" kata Hermione begitu Harrieta kembali. "Aku dalam masa pertumbuhan." balas Harrieta. Daphne tertawa, membenarkan pernyataan sahabatnya itu. "Sebelum masalah kencan, kau sudah mendapat restu untuk ke Hogsmede?" tanya Daphne. Harrieta mengangguk. "Yang jadi masalah, bolehkah kau keluar?" kata Hermione. Harrieta hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya.

Pelajaran ketiga, pelajaran satwa gaib. Harrieta membawa buku monster dan membaca di bawah pohon selagi menunggu yang lain. "Pertanyaan, bagaimana kau membuka buku itu tanpa kehilangan jari tanganmu?" tanya Blaise Zabini. Harrieta menghela nafasnya. "Sentuh punggungnya saja."jawab Harrieta.

Para siswa dan siswi Slytherin yang mendengar perkataan Harrieta pun segera membuktikan hal tersebut. "Dan bagaimana kau mengetahui hal ini?" tanya Theodore Nott Junior. "Aku bertanya pada penjaga toko." jawab Harrieta berbohong.

Perhatian mereka beralih pada Hagrid yang membawa beberapa Hippogrif. Harrieta tersenyum senang. Hagrid pun menjelaskan bagaimana cara menghadapi Hippogrif. Melihat wajah bahagia Harrieta, Hagrid pun mempersilahkan Harrieta untuk mencoba.

Mengingat - ingat pelajaran tentang Hippogrif, Harrieta membungkukkan badannya menunggu Hippogrif yang bernama Buckbeak membalas membungkuk. "Kerja bagus Harrieta. Sepuluh point untuk Slytherin." kata Hagrid. Tak lama kemudian, Buckbeak pun membungkuk memperbolehkan Harrieta membelai bulu - bulunya.

"Harrieta boleh kami mendekat?" tanya Daphne. Harrieta mengangguk. "Asal kalian jangan menghina hewan cantik ini."kata Harrieta mengizinkan.

Para siswa maupun siswi Slytherin berkumpul di dekat Harrieta. Mereka menanyakan berbagai hal mengenai Hippogrif. "Bukankah mereka gampang di atasi? Mahluk besar jelek."kata Draco meremehkan. Mendengar perkataan Draco, Buckbeak langsung hilang kendali. "DRACO MUNDUR!" teriak Harrieta. Gadis itu sudah berdiri di antara Hippogrif dan Draco. Yang lain sudah mundur. "Buckbeak, gadis manis tenanglah." Kata Harrieta berusaha menenangkan. Goyle dan Crabbe membantu Draco mundur. Daphne meminta bantuan professor Hagrid, namun Buckbeak sudah mencederai tangan kanan Harrieta.

"Gadis manis, tenanglah."kata Harrieta masih berusaha menenangkan Buckbeak. Pada akhirnya Hagrid yang menenangkan Buckbeak. "Kau tidak apa Harrieta?" tanya Daphne khawatir. Harrieta mengangguk. Gadis pemilik bola mata hijau tersebut merobek lengan kemejanya yang sudah basah karena darah. Luka sambaran cakar Hippogrif terbuka lebar. Harrieta hanya mendesah. "Potter, Maafkan aku." kata Draco. Harrieta terdiam. "Tak usah dipikirkan, Malfoy." balas Harrieta.

"Aku akan membawamu ke Hospital Wings."kata Draco merasa bersalah.

"Tidak perlu. Aku butuh bantuanmu, Malfoy."Kata Harrieta. Draco melihatnya dengan pandangan bingung. "Keluarkan tongkatmu dan arahkan pada lukaku sambil mengucapkan mantra Episkey." kata Harrieta

Draco pun melakukan apa yang di pinta oleh Harrieta. Dalam sekejap, Luka Harrieta tertutup.


	23. Chapter 23

Professor Lupin

Harrieta merapikan penampilannya sebelum ia memasuki kelas selanjutnya, yaitu Ilmu pertahanan pada ilmu hitam. "Kau serius tidak apa - apa?" tanya Daphne khawatir. Harrieta tersenyum. "Aku tidak apa - apa,Daphne hanya tergores." jawab Harrieta.

Blaise Zabini menggelengkan kepalanya. "Ia gadis ajaib."gumamnya. Draco juga heran, betapa tenangnya gadis berbola mata hijau indah tersebut. Gadis itu juga tidak menyalahkan kebodohan Draco. Kedua anak laki-laki itu hanya bisa mengikuti rombongan Slytherin dengan pasrah.

Di Ruangan kelas DADA, ada sebuah lemari yang bergoyang. "Hari ini, kita akan mempelajari tentang boggart. Ada yang tahu apa itu Boggart?" kata Professor Lupin. Harrieta melihat. Draco,Hermione dan Daphne yang mengangkat tangan. "Ah ya Nona Granger."kata Professor Lupin mempersilahkan Hermione untuk menjawab.

"Boggart adalah mahluk pengubah bentuk. Ia dapat mengubah bentuk hal-hal yang ditakuti oleh kita."jawab Hermione. Remus Lupin tersenyum. "lima puluh point untuk Ravenclaw. Seperti yang dikatakan oleh nona Granger. Boggart adalah Mahluk pengubah bentuk. Sekarang siapa yang bisa memberitahu bagaimana cara menghadapi Boggart?" tanya Lupin kembali.

Kali ini Harrieta mengangkat tangannya, begitu pula dengan Parvarti dan Hermione. "Nona Potter"kata Lupin mempersilahkan Harrieta untuk menjawab. "Tawa. Biarku jelaskan. Riddikulus adalah mantra untuk mengatasi Boggarts ditambah pikiran yang menyenangkan sehingga memaksa boggarts itu untuk mengubah bentuk hal yang paling menyenangkan bagi kita. Tentu saja melawan Boggart lebih mengajak lebih dari satu orang. Karena Boggart akan menjadi bingung hingga ia tidak memiliki waktu untuk mengubah bentuk."jawab Harrieta.

"Penjelasan yang cukup lengkap. 100 point untuk Slytherin."balas Professor Lupin. Sisa pelajaran itu beliau meminta semua orang mencoba melawan boggarts. Harrieta memilih duduk di belakang kelas. Untuk kebaikan bersama, ia lebih baik tidak ikut. "Ehm Potter, boleh aku duduk disini?"tanya Ron yang tampaknya selesai menghadapi Boggart.

"Silahkan saja. Tidak ada yang melarang."Jawab Harrieta yang masih ingin melihat kawan - kawannya menghadapi Boggarts. "Potter aku ingin berterimakasih karena telah menolong Ginny tahun lalu."kata Ron. Harrieta mengangguk. "Aku juga minta maaf soal Draco yang melabrak adikmu." balas Harrieta.

Dari sudut matanya, Draco melihat Weasley yang tengah berbicara dengan Harrieta dengan ekpresi wajah kesal. "Tampaknya aku harus menulis surat pada ayahku lebih cepat." gumam Draco.

Seusai makan malam, Harrieta mengganti jubahnya dengan yukata pendek selutut berwarna biru dengan obi pun membawa alat musik koto dan menyusutkan ukurannya. Sesuai dengan permintaan ibunya, Harrieta keluar dari asramanya dengan mengendap endap dan berjalan menuju tepian danau hitam. Ia memperbesar koto dan mulai memainkannya. Yume No Hazakura menjadi tembang pilihannya. Harrieta benar-benar bersyukur pada ibunya yang mau mengajarinya dengan sabar.

Belum lama jari - jari jentik itu memainkan senar kotonya. Seekor anjing hitam duduk di sebelahnya. "Ya ampun Sirius, kau bau."Kata Harrieta. Anjing hitam itu justru semakin mendekati Harrieta malah ia menjadikan paha Harrieta bantal. Tanpa banyak bicara, Harrieta memanggil Kreacher dan memintanya untuk membawa anjing hitam ini pulang. Harus sedikit memaksa, karena Harrieta merasakan ada pengajar yang datang. Begitu Kreacher dan Sirius menghilang dari pandangan mata. Harrieta mengubah dirinya menjadi bentuk Animaginya yaitu burung hantu salju. Ia terbang menuju tempat dekat pintu masuk asrama Slytherin dan mengubah dirinya tepat di depan lukisan. Harrieta mengucapkan passwordnya dan masuk ke dalam asramanya.

Q: Ada yang bisa nebak apa yang direncanain Draco


	24. Chapter 24

Erm .. Wait, What.. Father Mother

Harrieta memulai harinya dengan berpikir tentang ramalan ibunya. Ia menarik nafas panjang, tak biasanya ibunya membahas pengelihatannya secara tersirat seperti ini. "Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Daphne. Harrieta pun tersenyum dan mengangguk. Gadis berbola mata emerlad itu segera mandi dan memakai seragam Hogwartsnya. "Potter ayo sarapan." ajak Milicent. "Baiklah, aku sedang ingin pancake tumpuk tiga dan sirup maple." balas Harrieta.

Sebelum ia keluar asramanya, Harrieta mendapati Professor Snape dan Draco tengah berbicara. "Draco tidak perlu sampai ke kepala sekolah. Kita akan bicarakan ini kantorku nanti." kata kepala asrama Slytherin itu. Harrieta tidak tahu apa jawaban Draco karena Milicent sudah menariknya menuju aula besar.

Harrieta duduk diapit Daphne dan Milicent. Ia pun memakan dengan lahap pancakenya. Tak lama kemudian, Draco memasuki aula besar. Pemuda berambut pirang platina tersebut duduk di depan Harrieta. "Hei, pagi." sapa Draco.

"Pagi juga." balas Harrieta.

Di meja Slytherin, pembicaraan kebanyakan membahas tentang Dark Lord atau tugas-tugas essay mereka. "Ermm, ada yang bisa beritahu aku siapa siswa maupun siswi di Hogwarts yang memiliki peliharaan tikus?" tanya Harrieta membuat yang lain terdiam. " Well, Michelle Lewin yang memiliki tikus bernama white, Mitchel Karasu Ravenclaw, dan yang terakhir Ron Weasley, kalau tidak salah , tikusnya ia dapatkan dari Percy." jawab Marcus Flint. Harrieta berpikir sebentar dan berterima kasih.

Pelajaran pertama mereka adalah Ramuan. Tugas mereka membuat Fire Breathing Potion. Kali ini professor Snape memasangkan Harrieta dengan Draco. "Potter, untuk apa kau bertanya tentang tikus?" tanya Draco. Harrieta meletakkan mint yang dibutuhkan untuk membuat ramuan di atas meja. "Well, itu rahasiaku." kata Harrieta membuat pemilik nama Draco Malfoy itu cemberut.

Harrieta hanya tertawa kecil melihat expresi Draco. Ahli ramuan yang melihat itu pun tersenyum kecil meski tak terlihat. "Ayolah, Malfoy. Kita masih memiliki ramuan yang harus di kerjakan." kata Harrieta. Draco pun mengangguk. Pembuatan ramuan bisa di bilang menyenangkan bagi Harrieta. Gadis itu senang menggoda Draco yang menurut memiliki raut wajah manis saat wajahnya memerah.

Saat kelas berakhir, Professor Snape meminta Harrieta dan Draco untuk tinggal. Harrieta terlihat bingung sementara Draco tak terbaca. Kepala asrama Slytherin itu meminta mereka untuk mengikutinya ke kantor.

Dikantor ahli ramuan itu, Lucius dan Narcissa Malfoy sudah menunggunya. Harrieta pun memberi salam sesuai dengan tradisi pureblood. "Anak yang sopan. Kau bisa memanggilku bibi Cissa." komentar Narcissa.

"Duduklah nona Potter." kata Lucius. Harrieta pun menuruti perkataan Lord Malfoy. "Katakan padaku nona Potter, apa yang kau ketahui tentang Dracula dan hubungan mate?" tanya Lucius. Harrieta pun menjawab pertanyaan dari Lucius dengan detail dan rinci. Ia masih bingung dengan apa maksud Lucius melempar pertanyaan tersebut.

Lord Malfoy pun menjelaskan keturunan Dracula di keluarga Malfoy. Saat itulah, Harrieta menyadari maksud dari Keluarga Malfoy. "Tunggu, maksud anda. Aku adalah mate dari Draco." kata Harrieta.

"Kau pintar, Nona Harrieta. Tadinya kami ingin membawa langsung masalah ini ke kepala sekolah. Severus ingin masalah ini di beritahukan padamu terlebih dahulu." kata Narcissa. Harrieta terdiam. Ia berpikir bagaimana cara memberitahu kedua orang tuanya tentang ini. Keterdiaman Harrieta membuat Draco takut gadis itu menolaknya.

"Harrieta, Jika kau memikirkan tentang pangeran kegelapan . Aku akan bergabung dengan Order Phoenix. Kau sudah menjadi keluarga Harrieta." kata Lucius membuat Harrieta tersentak kaget dari lamunannya.

"Huwa, aku tidak berniat menolak hanya saja.. " Harrieta menggantung kalimatnya dan melihat ke arah kepala asramanya. "Aku sudah menghubungi mereka. Tenang saja" kata Professor Snape, "Aku juga memasang mantra peredam suara dan privasi"

Harrieta menarik nafas lega. Ketiga Malfoy di hadapannya terlihat bingung. "Lebih baik aku mulai dari memperkenalkan diriku. Namaku Harrieta Dorea Potter itu nama tidak resmiku. Secara resmi namaku, Lyra Ageha Black, Putri angkat dari Regulus Alphard Black dan Alice Symphonia Reed."kata Harrieta.

"Regulus Black sudah meningga'kan?" kata Narcissa ragu - ragu. Bunyi perapian floo terdengar menampilkan Regulus dan Alice. "Aku harap kalian tidak menunggu lama." kata Regulus sopan.

"Reg," kata Narcissa yang segera memeluk sepupunya. Sementara Alice memeluk Harrieta. Seusai mereka melepas kerinduan mereka. Regulus pun menjelaskan bagaimana ia menemukan kelemahan pangeran kegelapan dan bagaimana ia memalsukan kematiannya. Ia juga menceritakan bagaimana ia mengadopsi Harrieta dan membawanya keluar Inggris.

"Kau berada di pihak Dumbledore?"tanya Lucius. Regulus menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kami netral. Kami melawan pangeran kegelapan dengan memusnahkan Hocrux - Hocruxnya, Saat ini Aku dan Lyra berhasil menghancurkan tiga hocrux milik pangeran kegelapan." jawab Regulus.

"Karena itu, Lyra mengambil nama Harrieta. Untuk melacak Hocrux lainya." sambung Alice.

"Buku diary tahun lalu, Kalung milik Salazar Slytherin, Cincin milik Gaunt" Kata Regulus. Lucius terdiam. "Lyra Ageha.. anakmu si jenius lulusan Mahoutokoro" kata Lucius menyadari hal tersebut. Harrieta hanya nyengir.

"Pantas saja," sahut Draco.

"Dugaan aku dan Regulus membuat tujuh Hocrux. Harrieta dan Nagini juga piala milik Hufflepuff dan Diadem Ravenclaw. Alasan ku meminta dua keluarga ini berkumpul. Karena nona Black tidak bisa mengambil keputusan tanpa Regulus dan penting bagi publik untuk tetap berasumsi bahwa Regulus sudah meninggal."kata Severus.

"Paman Sev, kau bilang Harrieta juga Hocrux bukankah ia harus."Draco menelan ludah tidak mampu menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Alice tertawa kecil. "How Cute. Lyra akan menjalankan ritual begitu semua Hocrux hancur" jawab Alice.

"Kami akan membantu." kata Narcissa.

"Well, aku punya ide. Tapi lebih baik kita membahas anak - anak terlebih dahulu."Kata Alice. Baik Lucius dan Regulus mengangguk setuju. Kedua kepala keluarga itu membahas dimana Harrieta tinggal selama musim panas. Sementara Narcissa dan Alice saling berbincang sambil sesekali memberikan masukan pada suami mereka.

Draco yang duduk di sebelah Harrieta pun tersenyum kecil. "Jadi, aku harus memanggilmu apa?" tanya Draco mengulum senyum. "Harrieta sampai semua ini selesai. Tapi saat kita lulus Hogwarts, Kau harus memanggilku Lyra." jawab Harrieta.

"Aku sama sekali tidak menyangka bahwa kau si Jenius." kata Draco. Harrieta hanya tertawa. " Untuk Informasi saja, Daphne dan Hermione sudah tahu identitasku" kata Harrieta. Draco pun mengangguk. Pembahasan para orang dewasa pun berakhir. Mereka mutuskan selama dua minggu pertama Harrieta akan tinggal di Malfoy Manor dan dua minggu berikutnya Draco yang akan tinggal di Grimmauld Place.

Mereka juga berencana menghadap kepala sekolah setelah ini. Harrieta akan pura - pura tidak tahu masalah mate. Professor Snape yakin, hal ini akan membuat Dumbledore ingin merekrut Keluarga Malfoy sebagai mata - mata. Mereka memang akan menjadi mata - mata namun kesetiaan mereka tidak pada dark maupun Light.


	25. Chapter 25

Marauder Map

A/n : Author lagi mager…

Saat Draco dan Harrieta kembali ke asrama mereka. Mereka bersikap biasa saja. Sebenarnya Draco lebih suka memanggil Harrieta dengan nama Lyra. Well, Harrieta mengizinkan Draco memanggilnya seperti itu saat musim panas saja.

"Hai," sapa Daphne begitu melihat sahabatnya muncul bersama Draco. Harrieta menjatuhkan tubuhnya disebelah Daphne. Gadis sulung keluarga Greengrass itu membiarkan kepala Harrieta tertidur dipundaknya. "Lelah?" tanya Daphne.

"Sangat" balas Harrieta.

"Kebetulan kau disini, Potter. Kau mencatat pelajaran mantra hari ini'kan?" kata Pansy tiba - tiba. Harrieta memandang Pansy bingung. "Pinjamkan catatanmu" pinta Pansy. Harrieta pun membiarkan Pansy mengambil perkamen berisikan catatan kelas mantra hari ini.

Timeskip.

Sesuai dengan rencana, hari ini Lucius dan Narcissa akan menemui kepala sekolah untuk membicarakan masalah Draco dan Harrieta sekaligus menonton pertandingan Quindditch. Slytherin melawan Ravenclaw.

Sebelum pertandingan baik Draco dan Harrieta di panggil ke kantor kepala sekolah. Dengan mengenakan seragam Quindditch,mereka memasuki ruang kepala sekolah. Sesuai dengan prediksi mereka kemarin, Professor Dumbledore menerima hal tersebut dengan senang hati. Meskipun Harrieta dan Draco mate, mereka tidak akan mendapatkan kamar sendiri sebelum mereka menginjak usia enam belas tahun. Sementara orang dewasa membahas hal yang lain, Harrieta memandang langit yang mulai mendung.

"Kurasa kita akan bermain dalam hujan" kata Draco. Harrieta pun mengangguk. "Hujan dan dementor" gumam Harrieta lirih. "Nona Potter dan Tuan Malfoy, ada baiknya kalian kelapangan sekarang"kata kepala asrama mereka.

Pertandingan Quindditch Slytherin melawan Ravenclaw. Banyak yang menunggu pertandingan ini. Pasalnya mereka menunggu pertandingan antara Cho Chang, Seeker Ravenclaw dan Harrieta Potter, Seeker Slytherin. Lucius dan Narcissa sudah duduk di tribun penonton.

Saat pluit yang dibunyikan oleh madam Hooch, Harrieta membawa sapu terbangnya setinggi mungkin. Gadis itu mengawasi jalannya pertandingan sekaligus memberikan kesempatan pada teamnya untuk mencetak banyak skor.

Harrieta mulai bergerak saat ia menemukan snitch si dekat keeper Slytherin. Dengan bergeraknya Harrieta, Cho Chang juga ikut bergerak dan dimulailah kejar mengejar antar Seeker itu. Cuaca hujan itu tidak melambatkan acara kejar-kejaran sapu terbang itu. Harrieta bahkan terbang lebih tinggi dari prakiraan, namun ia berhasil menangkap snitch. Sialnya, Banyak dementor yang mengerumuninya. Harrieta menarik nafas dan merapal mantra Patronus. Ia langsung kembali ke stadium dan mendengar pluit tertiup menandakan kemenangan Slytherin. Sorak sorai asrama Slytherin memekakkan telinganya, namun ia tetap tersenyum.

Flint dengan bangga menggendong Harrieta dipundaknya. "Aish," respon Harrieta. Ia bisa merasakan tangan Draco menggengam tangannya, kalau - kalau ia jatuh. Harrieta melemparkan senyuman terima kasih pada Draco. Kemenangan itu juga membuat kembar Weasley memberikan peta Hogwarts yang aneh. Dari Fred dan George pula, ia mengetahui nama Map itu dengan nama Marauder Map. Mereka juga memberitahu cara menggunakannya.

Saat ia dan Daphne memakai map itu untuk mengawasi hal - hal yang mencurigakan. Mereka berdua malah melihat nama yang sudah mati. Peter Pettigrew. "Apa mungkin Peter adalah animagus?"tanya Daphne.

"Bisa jadi. Ibuku meramalkan tentang tikus. Apa mungkin sosok animagus Peter adalah tikus." jawab Harrieta. "Hanya ada satu sosok tikus yang aneh. Tikus milik Weasley. Ia sudah cukup tua dan kata Ginny, tikus itu kehilangan satu jarinya" balas Daphne.

"Yang jadi pertanyaan bagaimana kita mendapatkan tikus itu dari Weasley? Aku bisa memaksanya untuk kembali ke wujud aslinya" kata Harrieta.

Daphne terdiam. Ia berpikir dan membisikan sesuatu di telinga Harrieta membuat gadis itu menyeringai.


	26. Chapter 26

Hunting A Rat

Sebenarnya rencana Daphne begitu simple. Hanya meminta tikusnya dari Ron dan memberikan hewan lain sebagai gantinya. Oleh karena itu, Daphne dan Harrieta mengunjungi meja Gryffindor saat sarapan. Munculnya kedua gadis Slytherin itu di meja Gryffindor, membuat sebagian murid Gryffindor kaget. "Halo Ronald." sapa Harrieta yang memulai pembicaraan.

Ron Weasley yang tidak mempercayai matanya hanya bisa terdiam. Fred dan George pun terkejut. "Halo para gadis." sapa Fred.

"Apa yang kau inginkan dari adik kami?" tanya George. Harrieta hanya tersenyum. " Aku ingin tikus peliharaanmu" jawab Harrieta.

"Scarbbers?" kata Ron kaget. Harrieta mengangguk.

"Sebagai gantinya, aku akan memberikanmu hewan apa pun yang kau inginkan." tawar Harrieta.

"Kau mau memberiku burung hantu?" kata Ron tak percaya. Harrieta mengangguk. "Kenapa kau ingin tikus tua itu?" tanya Fred bingung.

"Anggap saja, aku sangat tertarik. Beritahu aku jika kau menerima tawaranku." jawab Harrieta. Harrieta dan Daphne pun meninggalkan meja Gryffindor dan bergabung dengan meja Slytherin.

"Apa yang kau inginkan dari Weasley?" tanya Draco ketus.

" Hanya tikus miliknya." jawab Harrieta santai. Draco melihat matenya itu dengan alis terangkat. Harrieta tampak santai mengambil telur dadar.

"Kau tahu aku bisa memberikanmu seekor'kan" kata Draco. Harrieta hanya tertawa geli. "Aku tak meragukan itu." jawab Harrieta. Gadis berbola mata hijau itu pun menarik lengan Draco. "Tikus milik Weasley adalah animagus. Aku curiga ia adalah Pettigrew" bisik Harrieta di telinga Draco membuat wajah pemuda itu memerah. Draco pun mengangguk mengerti.

Pelajaran pertama hari ini adalah Herbologi bersama Ravenclaw. Mereka akan mempelajari Dried Nestle. Kesempatan itu di gunakan oleh Harrieta,Daphne dan Hermione untuk berbincang.

"Aku memikirkan tentang benda apa yang digunakan kau-tahu-siapa. Jika kita memikirkan benda - benda sebelum yang ia gunakan. Mungkin ia menggunakan benda milik pendiri." kata Hermione memberitahu pemikirannya.

"Bisa jadi. Maksudmu kita harus mencari Diadem Ravenclaw dan piala Hufflepuff?" kata Daphne. Harrieta menggangguk. "Ayahku menemukan piala Hufflepuff, di brankas milik keluarga Lestrange. Menurut perkiraan, ia bisa mendapatkannya musim panas tahun depan." jelas Harrieta.

"Aku rasa aku bisa bertanya pada Lady Grey mengenai Diadem tersebut"kata Hermione.

"Lakukanlah, aku dan Harrieta akan berburu tikus" balas Daphne. Pelajaran Herbiologi itu diakhiri dengan essay yang harus mereka kerjakan. Harrieta mengatakan akan ,mengerjakan essay Herbiologi malam ini.

Kegiatan belajar mereka berlanjut dengan kelas ramuan. Seperti biasa, Draco dan Harrieta berpasangan. Professor Snape meminta mereka membuat Wide Eye Potion. Tentu saja, Duo ini langsung bisa membuat Ramuan dengan kualitas bagus dan apalah kelas ramuan tanpa ada panci meledak, serasa makan sayur tanpa garam. Ya, pasangan Dean Thomas dan Neville Longbottom sukses membuat panci mereka meledak. Professor Snape memotong lima puluh poin mereka.

Draco dan Harrieta pun berjalan menuju aula besar untuk makan siang. "Potter," panggil Ron. Ia membawa tikusnya, di depan aula besar. Tikus tua itu memberontak di tangan Ron. "Aku setuju tawaranmu."kata Ron. Harrieta mengangguk. Sialnya, tikus itu mengigit jari Ron membuatnya lolos. Secara refleks, Harrieta mengucapkan sebuah mantra pada tikus tersebut dan membuat tikus itu berubah di depan banyak orang menjadi Peter Pettigrew yang seharusnya sudah meninggal. Professor Lupin dan Professor Snape segera melancarkan kutukan ikat tubuh pada Peter namun gagal. Pengkhianat itu segera berubah menjadi tikus dan kabur.

Dengan banyaknya saksi mata, kepala sekolah Hogwarts bisa menarik mundur Dementor dan melaporkan tentang Pettigrew. Kebanyakan para siswa dan siswi Slytherin, mengirimkan copy ingatan mereka pada orang tua mereka. Termasuk Harrieta yang juga meminta ayahnya untuk membelikan seekor burung hantu sebagai ganti tikus Ron yang hilang.


	27. Chapter 27

Year Three Closure

Pagi itu, Dua burung hantu mendarat dengan surat dari Regulus untuk Harrieta. Burung hantu pertama membawa Daily Prophet dan sebuah pesan bahwa brurung hantu itu sebagai ganti tikus milik tersenyum dan membiarkan burung hantu itu terbang menuju meja Gryffindor.

Burung hantu kedua membawa surat dari Ayahnya. Draco yang duduk disebelah Harrieta pun membuka Daily Prophet yang menjelaskan bahwa Sirius Black telah di bebaskan. Mereka juga menulis tentang Pettigrew. Harrieta tersenyum ia juga melihat Hermione melempar padanya untuk berbicara bertiga dengan Daphne dan Harrieta. "Draco tunggu aku? Aku akan pergi bersama Daphne sebentar." kata Harrieta. Draco terdiam sesaat, sebelum ia mengangguk.

Hermione mengajak kedua sahabatnya itu, untuk mencari tempat tersembunyi. "Soal Diadem Ravenclaw,Aku sudah berbicara dengan Grey Lady." Kata Hermione.

Harrieta dan Daphne kini menatap Hermione dengan penuh rasa ingin tahu. "The Grey Lady memastikan bahwa diadem itu ada di Hogwarts, lebih tepatnya di ruangan datang dan pergi. Grey Lady tidak ingin memberitahu mengenai ruangan itu lebih jauh lagi." jelas Hermione.

Harrieta dan Daphne menarik nafas. "Ku rasa kita harus mencari tahu tentang ruangan itu semester depan." kata Daphne. Harrieta menarik nafas lega. "Ayolah Harrieta bersemangat. Besok kau akan bertemu dengan Sirius. Ia akan memanjakanmu." kata Hermione. Harrieta mengangguk. Mereka pun kembali ke aula besar.

Time skip,

Seperti biasa, Harrieta, Daphne dan Hermione duduk di satu kopartemen bersama. Ia menceritakan tentang keluarga Malfoy. Hal itu secara tidak langsung, mengizinkan mereka membahas kemampuan lebih Harrieta.

"Kita bisa bebas berbicara jika ada Malfoy?"tanya Daphne. Harrieta mengangguk. Tak berapa lama, Draco memasuki kopertemen mereka bersama dengan Blaise Zabini. "Hi," sapa Draco.

"Halo para bidadari." sapa Blaise membuat trio itu tertawa kecil.

"Zabini." kata Draco menggunakan nada berbahaya di suaranya. Blaise mengangkat kedua tanganya menyerah.

"Ada apa Draco?" tanya Harrieta.

"Kau akan langsung pulang?" kata Draco balik bertanya. Harrieta mengangguk. "Aku akan bertemu dengan Sirius." jawab Harrieta.

"Kalau begitu, kita bertemu saat musim panas. Date?"kata Draco. Harrieta mengangguk.


	28. Chapter 28

Noisy

Semenjak Sirius Black bergabung di Grimmauld place. Suasana rumah leluhur Black itu tidak pernah tenang. Apalagi kalau bukan Sirius dengan sosok anjingnya mengejar Harrieta yang juga dalam sosok animagusnya. Suasana ramai itu mungkin membuat Alice tersenyum namun tidak dengan Regulus.

Ia menyukai ketenangan. Dengan kakaknya disini, surga tenang miliknya juga berakhir. Saat dua ayah baptis dan anak baptis itu memulai ulahnya seperti pagi ini. Regulus hanya bisa berharap kegiatan mereka akan segera berakhir.

Perapian keluarga Black itu, mengeluarkan cahaya hijau khas jaringan floo. Daphne Greengrass dan ayahnya Cyrus Greengrass pun muncul. "Salam Lord Black." sapa Cyrus pada Regulus.

"Selamat datang di Black manor, Lord Greengrass" sambut Regulus. Harrieta pun kembali ke sosok manusianya. "Hai Daphne," sapa Harrieta. Daphne pun berjalan mendekati sahabatnya itu. "Harrieta kau harus ikut denganku, ada piala dunia quindditch." kata Daphne.

Cyrus Greengrass tertawa dan bergumam,bahwa Daphne sudah memberitahukan maksud kedatangan mereka. "Bagaimana Harrieta sayang?" tanya Ibunya sambil menyajikan teh. "Bolehkah?" tanya Harrieta penuh harap. Regulus mengangguk.

"Kau bisa menginap di Manor kami, sampai tanggal satu September."kata Cyrus. Alice pun membiarkan Daphne membantu Daphne berkemas. Sementara para orang dewasa mengobrol. Dengan dibantu, Kreacher dan Daphne, acara berkemas pun cepat selesai. Tak lupa Harrieta menulis surat pada Draco, mengenai keberadaannya.

Daphne meminta peri rumahnya, Tinky. Untuk membawa barang - barang Harrieta ke Greengrass Manor. "Kurasa para gadis sudah siap. Lord dan Lady Black, kami pamit dulu" pamit Cyrus begitu Harrieta dan Daphne menemui mereka lagi. Alice mencium kening Harrieta. "Kirimi ibu surat mengerti?" kata Alice. Harrieta pun mengangguk.


	29. Chapter 29

Greengrass Manor

Catalina Greengrass nee Fawley menyambut mereka. Nyonya Greengrass tersebut, tersenyum dan mengucapkan selamat datang. "Ah nona Potter, senang akhirnya bertemu denganmu" sambut Catalina. Harrieta pun memberikan salam formal. Setelah perkenalan itu, Daphne membawa Harrieta tur keliling manor.

Di kebun luar, Daphne memperkenalkan adiknya,Astoria pada Harrieta. " Astoria, ini sahabatku Harrieta."kata Daphne. Harrieta tersenyum. "Dan Harrieta ini adikku,Astoria"kata Daphne. Mereka berdua pun mengangguk dan tersenyum bersama.

Daphne,Astoria dan Harrieta pun berbincang bersama. Topik pembicaraan mereka adalah tahun pertama Astoria yang jatuh pada tahun ini. Sama seperti anak - anak lain yang akan memasuki Hogwarts. Astoria khawatir dengan penyortingannya. Daphne dan Harrieta menyakinkan bahwa asrama apa pun ia masuk nanti. Daphne akan selalu menjadi kakaknya.

Tinky, peri rumah Daphne. Memberitahu bahwa pagi - pagi sekali mereka akan berangkat dengan portkey. Mereka diminta untuk beristirahat lebih awal. "Sudah mengerjakan essay tentang mantra Bombarda untuk kelas Professor Flitwick?" tanya Daphne

"Yup." jawab Harrieta.

"Essay Colovoria untuk kelas Professor McGonagall?" tanya Daphne lagi.

"Sudah,"jawab Harrieta lagi.

"Essay Skele-grow untuk Professor Snape?" tanya Daphne.

"Sudah, terima kasih pada Manor Malfoy untuk itu"jawab Harrieta. Daphne memandangnya menuntun penjelasan. Gadis berbola mata hijau menghela nafasnya.

"Sirius, Kau tahu aku selalu mengusahakan menyelesaikan seluruh essayku pada minggu pertama liburan? Aku berhasil menyelesaikan essay dari Professoe Flitwick dan McGonagall dalam jangka waktu empat hari. Ketika aku hendak membuat ramuan Skele-grow untuk mempermudah penulisanku. Sirius tidak sabar dan mengajakku bermain. Ayahku yang melihat itu langsung terlibat keributan dengan Sirius. Aku menghubungi Draco lewat Kreacher, menanyakan apakah aku bisa menyelesaikan ramuan disana" Cerita Harrieta.

"Wow, kau dan Draco berhasil bonding."kata Daphne yang memang sudah tahu hubungan mereka berdua. Daphne dan Harrieta mengganti pakaian mereka menjadi piyama. "Akhirnya aku dan Draco membuat Skele-grow bersama dengan diawasi oleh paman Lucius,dan menyelesaikan essay kami" kata Harrieta.

"Kita akan bisa bertemu,aku jamin Draco akan menuntut kita semua berkemah bersama"kata Daphne. Harrieta hanya tertawa


	30. Side Story

Side story

Chapter ini akan berisikan kekonyolan keluarga Black - Malfoy sebelum Harrieta/Lyra di jemput Daphne.

Seperti biasanya, Harrieta selalu diajarkan untuk mengerjakan tugas - tugas yang berikan oleh para professor sebelum ia menikmati liburan musim panasnya. Dengan batas satu minggu, ia berhasil menyelesaikan dua essay dari dua professor berbeda dengan sempurna.

Kali ini, Harrieta menyiapkan kuali dan bahan - bahan untuk membuat ramuan skele-grow. Hal terbaik untuk membuat essay ramuan adalah membuatnya langsung. Dibawah pengawasan lukisan Phineas Black yang salut atas kemampuan Harrieta dalam mengorganisir.

Harrieta baru saja akan memulai langkah pertama saat Sirius baru pulang dari tempat Remus. Ayah baptisnya itu menghampirinya dan mengajaknya bermain yang langsung di tolah mentah - mentah oleh Harrieta dengan alasan mengerjakan tugas essay ramuan. Sirius terdiam, ia berpikir pasti ini, bawaan Lily yang menurun bukannya James. Putra tertua keluarga Black itu pun memulai misinya untuk mengganggu ketenangan putri baptisnya dalam mengerjakan tugasnya.

Harrieta membuat catatan kecil selagi membuat ramuan. Ia menyadari Sirius sudah dalam wujud Snufflesnya alias Harrieta merapal mantra perlindungan, Sirius sudah menghancurkan beberapa bahan - bahan penting. "Siri! aku masih harus mengerjakan essay dari professor Snape." omel Harrieta

Secara tidak sengaja, Regulus menyaksikan itu. Ia pun merapal mantra untuk memaksa Sirius kembali ke wujud manusia. "Sirius berhenti menggangu putriku, biarkan ia menyelesaikan essay."kata Regulus tegas.

"Harrieta masih bisa menyelesaikan essay nanti. Sekarang ini waktunya ia santai sejenak"bantah Sirius. Dimulai debat antara kakak beradik itu. Harrieta menghela nafas panjang. "Kreacher." panggil Harrieta.

Peri rumah itu pun muncul dihadapannya. "Iya Mistress."kata Kreacher.

"Katakan pada Draco aku akan ke Malfoy Manor sekarang. Aku ingin menggunakan labotarium ramuan." kata Harrieta.

Draco Malfoy berada di kamarnya saat peri rumah keluarga Black datang memberitahu kedatangan Harrieta. Ia pun memberitahu peri rumah tersebut bahwa, tentu saja ia diizinkan untuk menggunakan Labotarium keluarga Malfoy.

Segera setelah, konfirmasi tersebut. Harrieta sampai di Malfoy Manor dengan bantuan Kreacher. "Harrieta sayang, ada apa?" tanya Narcissa yang jujur kaget setelah tadi Draco memberitahunya kedatangan Harrieta. "Halo bibi Cissy, Itu Sirius dan ayah bertengkar." kata Harrieta.

"Draco sudah menunggumu. Ia sedang mempersiapkan labnya bersama Lucius . Temui saja"kata Narcissa yang tampaknya hendak keluar. Harrieta menggangguk. Ia pun segera menuju ruangan Lab dengan di pandu oleh Minsky.

Lucius melihat putra dan menantunya itu tengah berdiskusi dan membuat ramuan sekaligus menulis catatan. "Ia memang cocok menjadi mantuku"kata Lucius berbicara sendiri.

Di sisi lain, Alice yang tengah minum teh menonton debat antara Regulus dan Narcissa melawan Sirius.


	31. Chapter 31

World Cup

Pagi - pagi sekali, baik Harrieta dan Daphne sudah bangun bahkan mereka juga sudah siap. Cyrus dan Catalina pun telah menyiapkan tenda di dekat lokasi stadium. Baik Harrieta,Daphne dan Astoria mengenakan dress muggle agar mudah membaur sesuai yang dianjurkan oleh kementerian.

"Hermione mengirim surat, katanya ia bergabung dengan keluarga Weasley."kata Daphne yang bergandengan tangan dengan Harrieta. "Well, aku pikir Zabini akan mengajaknya."balas Harrieta. Daphne hanya tertawa kecil. "Kau tidak bisa mengharapkan Zabini, Lyra." bisik Daphne. Kedua gadis itu berjalan menuju tenda mereka.

Dari pandangan mata muggle, tenda itu terlihat biasa. Namun jika lihat kedalamnya, terdapat ruangan luas. Beberapa peri rumah sudah menyediakan kebutuhan mereka. "Masuklah, Harrieta sayang" ajak Catalina yang tengah menyisir rambut Astoria.

"Terima kasih Lady Greengrass," kata Harrieta sopan.

"Harrieta sayang, panggil bibi saja."balas Catalina.

"Bu, aku dan Harrieta akan berkeliling." pamit Daphne. Catalina pun mengangguk.

Kedua gadis itu pun berjalan mengelilingi lokasi itu. Mereka menemukan tenda Parkinson dan menyapa Pansy serta kedua orang tuanya. Mereka juga menemukan tenda beberapa anggota Pureblood lainnya. Daphne dan Harrieta nyaris tertawa ketika menemukan tenda dengan banyak burung merak albino serta lambang keluarga Malfoy.

Baik Harrieta dan Daphne memasuki tenda itu. "Selamat siang bibi Cissy dan paman Lucius,"sapa Harrieta. Daphne pun melakukan hal yang sama. Narcissa tersenyum. "Harrieta dan Nona Greengrass, masuklah. " kata Narcissa mempersilahkan kedua gadis itu masuk.

Lucius hanya mengangguk melihat Harrieta dan Daphne. "Draco, Harrieta disini"panggil Narcissa. Pewaris Malfoy itu muncul dengan wajah yang ditekuk. "Ada apa Draco?" tanya Harrieta.

"Aku ingin mengajakmu, ke piala dunia. Tapi kalah cepat dengan Daphne"balas Draco. Harrieta hampir tertawa mendengar hal itu. "Aku akan duduk di sebelahmu saat pertandingan nanti" janji Harrieta.


	32. Chapter 32

Dark Mark In the sky

Sesuai dengan janji, Harrieta duduk di sebelah Draco. Untuk menghindari kecurigaan, Harrieta memasang glamor Lyranya. Ia hanya menyamarkan bekas luka. Ia pun akan tampil sebagai Lyra Black, si jenius lulusan Mahoutokoro.

Lucius pun mengenalkan Lyra pada Fudge dan Bagman sebagai keponakan Narcissa dan tunangan Draco. Lyra tersenyum angkuh ciri pureblood. Menteri sihir Fudge dan Ludo Bagman memberikan ucapan selamat pada Draco dan Lyra sebelum Narcissa memaksa mereka untuk duduk.

Selama pertandingan berlangsung, Draco membiarkan Harrieta menyandarkan kepalanya pada pundak Draco. Kemenangan tentu saja ada di tangan Bulgaria dengan seeker mereka Viktor Krum. Sorak - Sorai kemenangan itu tak bertahan lama.

Para pelahap maut muncul dan meneror. Wajah Lucius pun mengeras. Ditengah kepanikan itu, Harrieta terpisah dari yang lain. Gadis itu mencoba mencari tempat persembunyian ketika tanda kegelapan muncul di angkasa. Ia bisa merasakan bekas lukanya sakit. "Harrieta! apa yang kau lakukan? Ayo kita kembali ke Greengrass manor." tegur Daphne.

"Paman dan Bibi?" tanya Harrieta.

"Mereka sudah kembali ke manor. Lebih baik kita pergi sekarang" balas Daphne. Harrieta mengangguk. Ia membawa Daphne berapprate kembali ke Greengrass Manor.

Sampai di Greengrass manor, Harrieta menyuruh Kreacher untuk menyampaikan pesan ke Malfoy Manor. Serangan para pelahap maut ini, benar - benar tak terduga. Terlebih saat Harrieta menyakini bahwa Voldermort masih belum mendapatkan tubuhnya kembali. Ia mendapat firasat tahun keempat akan menarik.

Timeskip, Hogwarts Express.

Daphne, Astoria,Harrieta dan Harmione sedang berdiskusi mengenai siapa guru pertahanan terhadap ilmu hitam. Mereka sepakat Remus Lupin guru terbaik sejauh ini. "Siapa pun gurunya aku mohon jangan separah Lockhart" komentar Hermione membuat yang lain tertawa.

"Kau disini?" kata Draco sambil membuka pintu tersenyum . "Mau bergabung?" tawar Harrieta. Draco terdiam.

"Aku dan para gadis baru saja membicarakan kemungkinan guru DADA yang baru."kata Harrieta. Draco menaikkan salah satu alisnya. "Guru kita masih Remus Lupin. Kata ayahku, kita akan mengharapkan sesuatu tahun ini"jelas Draco.

Selama sisa perjalanan itu, banyak pembicaraan tak ada pembicaraan mengenai tanda kegelapan di angkasa saat piala dunia. Mereka justru membicarakan tentang rune kuno. Begitu langit sudah gelap, mereka segera berganti seragam Hogwarts.

"Apa kau tahu? Kehadiran Lyra Black kemarin di piala dunia. Menjadi pembicaraan para Pureblood."kata Draco. Harrieta tertawa kecil. "Ayahku mengirimiku surat yang isinya banyak kontrak pernikahan untukku."kata Harrieta. Gadis itu buru - buru menambahkan semua surat itu sudah di bakar begitu melihat wajah Draco.


	33. Chapter 33

Dinner

Seperti biasa, Mereka tiba di Hogwarts saat malam telah tiba. "Aku sangat menyukai Hogwarts, saat malam hari" kata Harrieta. Ia pun ikut naik kereta bersama Daphne,Hermione,Draco dan Blaise. "Aku lapar," keluh Blaise.

Jamuan makan malam dimulai, saat penyortingan anak - anak tahun pertama dan pengumuman dar professor Dumbledore mereka. Sebagian besar pembicaraan mereka adalah mengenai tidak adanya Quindditch tahun ini. Tournament QuardWizard menjadi penyebabnya. Mereka semua bertanya - tanya sekolah mana yang akan berpartisipasi. Selain itu, Kehadiran Alastor Moody dengan penampilan yang esentrik sebagai pengawas tournament turut menjadi topik pembicaraan.

"Entah mengapa aku merasakan aura buruk dari Professor Moody"kata Harrieta yang duduk disebelah Draco.

"Hanya perasaanmu saja. Alastor Moody adalah auror yang handal separuh pelahap maut di Azkaban adalah hasil kerjanya" kata Blaise. Harrieta mengangkat bahunya dan kembali makan.

Hari - hari berikutnya diisi oleh Harrieta dengan mengerjakan Essay yang diberikan. Essay mengenai Ramuan penguat rambut untuk professor Snape, Essay Tumbuhan Belladona untuk Professor Sprout, Essay Bowtruckle untuk Hagrid, Essay mantra Colovoria untuk Professor McGonagall, Essay mantra Depulso untuk Professor Flitwizcx dan Essay mantra bius untuk Professor Lupin. Dengan semua tugas itu, Harrieta lebih banyak menghabiskan waktunya di perpustakaan. Alasan lainnya adalah ia dan Hermione tengah berusaha mencari bagaimana cara masuk kedalam ruangan datang dan pergi. Mereka masih harus mendapatkan diadem Ravenclaw.

Kesibukan Harrieta membuat Draco sedikit banyak merasa frustasi. Oleh karena itu, Draco memiliki ide. Ia memutuskan untuk mengikuti kemana pun gadisnya itu pergi, layaknya bayangan. "kurasa aku tahu bagaimana kita bisa memasuki ruangan datang pergi" bisik Hermione di perpustakaan. Harrieta mengangguk. "Mau mencobanya?" bisik Harrieta. Hermione mengangguk. Kedua gadis itu pun membereskan buku - buku mereka. Begitu pula dengan Draco.

Mereka bertiga akhirnya sampai di dekat lukisan Barnaby mengajari troll menari. "Kita harus memutar tiga kali dan memikirkan apa yang kita butuhkan."jelas Hermione. Harrieta pun mencoba apa yang dikatakan oleh Hermione. Sebuah pintu pun muncul. "Well kurasa kita berhasil."kata Hermione.

Ketika mereka memasuki ruang datang dan pergi atau yang juga bisa di sebut ruang kebutuhan. Tumpukan barang - barang tak terpakai memenuhi ruangan ini. "Bagus, bagaimana kita mencari diadem diantara tumpukan ini?" kata Draco.

"Accio, Diadem"kata Hermione mencoba namun gagal.

"Manual kalau begitu" balas Harrieta. Trio itu menarik nafas bersamaan tidak tahu harus memulai dari mana. Mereka melangkah lebih dalam. Diadem milik Ravenclaw itu ditemukan diatas sebuah patung dengan wig pirang. Harrieta mengambil diadem itu setelah Hermione mengucapkan mantra melayang padanya.

"Well? Mau menghancurkannya sekarang atau kau akan mengirimnya pada ayahmu?" tanya Hermione. Harrieta hanya tersenyum penuh arti. Ia mengambil belati peraknya dari dalam jubah. "Lebih baik kalian menjauh" kata Harrieta. Baik Draco dan Hermione pun memasang mantra pelindung.

Setelah memastikan mereka aman, Harrieta pun menusuk belati yang telah menyerap racun basilik itu pada diadem Ravenclaw tersebut. Asap hitam dan suara teriakan keluar dari benda yang telah menjadi hocrux tersebut.

"Harrieta, kau tidak apa - apa ?" tanya Draco setengah panik. Harrieta mengangguk. "Hanya lelah."jawab Harrieta. Draco pun menawarkan punggungnya. Harrieta yang mengetahui apa yang diinginkan oleh Draco, ia tidak menolak. Ia membiarkan Draco menggendongnya di punggung. Begitu trio itu keluar dari kamar kebutuhan, Harrieta telah tertidur cepat.


	34. Chapter 34

Four School

Hari-hari selanjut, digunakan Harrieta untuk belajar bersama Paman Severus. Ia telah memilih untuk mendapatkan Master di ramuan. Ia juga sudah memilih untuk mendapatkan mastery dibidang lainnya. Draco pun memilih hal yang sama. Hanya saja Draco harus melewati O.W.L dan N.E.W.T . Untuk tahun ini ia memilih mendapatkan O.W.L lebih awal.

Kepala asrama mereka, Severus Snape dengan senang hati meluangkan waktu untuk mengajar mereka. Dengan Hocrux yang tersisa tinggal Nagini dan Harrieta sendiri. Membuat gadis itu bersantai. Ayah angkatnya, Regulus juga mengatakan akan mengadakan ritual untuk Harrieta saat musim panas nanti.

"Kira-kira tiga sekolah yang akan hadir nanti, sekolah mana saja?" tanya Theo. Saat ini mereka semua minus Hermione sedang berkumpul di common room Slytherin. "Ngomong - ngomong tentang sekolah sihir lain. Bagaimana dengan Mahoutokoro?" tanya Daphne.

" Well, Old ways masih dihormati di sana. Elemental magic diajarkan disana." jelas Harrieta.

"Keseimbangan yang di utamakan disana." tambah Blaise. Harrieta mengangguk tanda setuju. "Aku dengar disana juga diajarkan ilmu bela diri bagi yang berminat"kata Pansy.

Harrieta tersenyum. "Ilmu bela diri diajarkan sedari kecil sebagai bagian dari budaya"jelas Harrieta. Hari semakin malam, Daphne dan Harrieta pun kembali ke kamar asrama mereka.

Tak terasa bulan oktober pun tiba. Ketiga sekolah pun telah tiba dengan cara mereka masing - masing. Durmstrang menggunakan kapal ala bajak laut, Beaubatons menggunakan kereta kuda, sedang Mahoutokoro menggunakan kereta kuda kekaisaran. Harrieta tersenyum menyaksikan semua itu. Dia benar - benar merindukan sahabat - sahabatnya di sekolah sihir Jepang itu.

Harrieta berjalan mendekati kereta dari Jepang itu. Ia di sambut oleh pelukan hangat dari Axel dan Wendy, dua sahabatnya juga kepala sekolah mereka Arthur Reed.


	35. Chapter 35

Gala Dinner

Senyuman Harrieta merekah. "Ly, apa kabar?" sapa Wendy, tentu saja dengan bahasa korea. Harrieta menjawab dengan bahasa yang sama. Ia pun menyapa teman - teman Mahoutokoronya dengan bahasa yang berbeda. Seperti yang di ketahui, Mahoutokoro terletak di benua Asia, dan satu - satunya sekolah sihir disana. Membuat sekolah itu, memiliki murid - murid dari berbagai negara di benua tersebut.

Para siswa Hogwarts memandang gadis bermarga Potter itu dengan takjub. Pasalnya, Harrieta bisa dengan fasih dan cepat, berganti bahasa. Contohnya ia menyapa dalam bahasa korea dan detik selanjutnya ia berbicara dengan bahasa lain. Dengan orang lain, bukan berarti para siswa maupun siswi disekolah ini tidak bisa bahasa inggris ya. Karena kebanyakan mereka mengenal Lyra bukan Harrieta dan mereka ingin merahasiakan pembicaraan mereka.

Salah seorang gadis berambut ungu dari sekolah asia tersebut mendekati Harrieta. Ia mengajak Lyra agak menari sambil menyanyikan sepengal lagu muggle yang cukup populer. "Ah sudahlah, sebaiknya paman menemui kepala sekolah dan kalian beristirahat. Kita bisa bertemu saat makan malam." kata Harrieta.

Hari itu senyuman Harrieta benar - benar melebar. Ia bahkan menghadiri kelas sejarah sihir yang terkenal membosankan dengan wajah yang amat cerah dan mengikuti pelajaran . " Duh, yang lagi bahagia" goda Daphne. Harrieta tertawa kecil. "Bisa bertemu dengan sahabat - sahabat lama benar - benar menyenangkan" jawab Harrieta santai.

Langkah - langkah kaki Harrieta dengan ringan menuju menghiraukan bagaimana para siswa lain membicarakan Victor Krum atau murid Beauxbatons yang kebanyakan memiliki darah Veela.

Timeskip,

Aula besar di desain dengan tambahan kursi dan meja bagi sekolah lain. Harrieta duduk diapit oleh Draco dan Daphne. Sebelum sajian makan malam dihidangkan, kepala sekolah ingin memperkenalkan ketiga sekolah yang akan bergabung dengan mereka.

Pertama, Albus memperkenal Beauxbatons. Sekolah sihir yang terletak di Perancis itu memasuki aula besar. Jika Harrieta tidak mengetahui fakta bahwa Beuxbatons adalah sekolah campuran, malam ini ia akan menyangka bahwa Sekolah sihir Perancis itu adalah sekolah khusus perempuan. Karena sebagian besar siswa yang hadir ke Hogwarts adalah perempuan. Kupu - kupu biru mempermanis kedatangan mereka. "Gadis yang berambut pirang di depan adalah memiliki darah Veela." bisik Draco. Harrieta mengangguk.

Dumbledore menyambut Madam Olympe yang adalah kepala sekolah Beauxbatons dengan hangat. Tubuh besar Madam Olympe menarik perhatian banyak orang,termasuk Hagrid.

Selanjutnya, Professor Dumbledore memperkenalkan Drumstrang. Sekolah sihir yang terletak di Bulgaria. Viktor Krum yang juga adalah atlet Quindditch Professional bersekolah disana. Sekolah yang masih memperbolehkan para siswa dan siswinya belajar sihir hitam ini, berbanding terbalik dengan Beauxbatons. Sekolah ini dominasi oleh anak laki - laki. Kepala sekolah Drumstrang, Igor Karakoff bersalaman hangat dengan Professor Dumbledore. Menurut ayahnya, Kepala sekolah Karakoff adalam pelahap itu juga membongkar beberapa nama pelahap maut. "Seandaikan pangeran kegelapan kembali, ia yang paling pertama kabur" bisik Draco.

"Kau benar."balas Harrieta.

Yang terakhir, Kepala sekolah memperkenalkan Mahoutokoro. Jika Beauxbatons mengunakan kupu-kupu maka sekolah sihir Jepang ini menggunakan Origami berbentuk bangau. Diantara para siswi dan siswa Mahaoutokoro selain Wendy dan Axel. Ia juga menemukan wajah - wajah tak asing. Arthur Reed pamannya juga menyapa Dumbledore dengan sopan. Kepala sekolah mempersilahkan para tamu untuk duduk. Drumstrang memilih duduk bersama Slytherin. Beauxbatons sudah mengakrabkan diri dengan asrama Ravenclaw. Mahoutokoro sendiri duduk bersama Hufflepuff.


	36. Chapter 36

Beginning

Ramai, itulah yang dapat menggambarkan suasana di aula besar saat ini. Banyak anak - anak dari Mahoutokoro mengunjungi meja Slytherin untuk menemui Harrieta atau para siswa dan siswi Hogwarts yang datang untuk bertemu dengan Krum. Apapun itu mereka bisa merasakan suasana persahabatan yang hangat.

Setelah makan malam, Professor Mcgonagall menbunyikan gelas dengan memukul sendok pada gelas. Professor Dumbledore berdiri begitu suasana aula besar hening. "Aku mengucapkan terima kasih. Sebagai awal untuk tournament ini."kata kepala sekolah Hogwarts itu. Flich memasuki aula besar dengan sebuah peti yang dibawa oleh empat orang. Peti itu berisikan piala api. "Tournametnt Quartwizard merupakan tournament yang menjanjikan kekayaan, kejayaan, nama baik dan segala keuntungan lainnya. Namun bukan tanpa harga. Dari tahun demi tahun, Tournament memakan korban. Untuk itu, kami memberikan batasan usia. Hanya siswa tahun ketujuh yang bisa mengikuti Tournament ini" kata Albus Dumbledore. Ia juga memberi batas waktu seminggu bagi yang ingin ikut.

Pewaris Greengrass memandang gadis yang duduk disebelahnya. "Jadi, apa kau akan ikut?" tanya Daphne sambil berbisik. Harrieta memandang sahabatnya dengan pandangan apa kau sudah gila. "Secara teknis, kau bisa ikut" bisik Daphne.

"Aku tahu, tapi tidak berminat."jawab Harrieta.

Keesokan harinya, Harrieta mengikuti kelas seperti biasa. Ia menuju kelas Herbiologi dengan menggandeng tangan Draco. Entah mengapa Draco merasa perlu menunjukkan status mereka ke publik. Harrieta curiga ini ada kaitannya dengan Axel dan kebanyakan teman pria Harrieta di Mahoutokoro.

"Ly…!" panggil Wendy menghentikan langkah pasangan sejoli itu. Harrieta tersenyum melihat gadis berambut pendek tersebut. "Hai Wen, Kenalkan ini Draco Malfoy, Mateku. Dan Draco kenalkan ia Wendy Maxmillian."kata Harrieta memperkenalkan mereka berdua. Draco mengangguk. "Hi, Ah Ly . Axel memintaku menanyakan ini. Setelah kelas Herbiologimu. Ia ingin beradu pedang denganmu"kata Wendy. Harrieta menarik nafas. " tidak pernah menyerah"seru Harrieta. Wendy pun pamit. "Jangan khawatir, aku dan Axel hanya berlatih " kata Harrieta saat ia melihat raut wajah Draco.


	37. Chapter 37

Katana vs Fan

Terkadang Harrieta heran dengan Axel. Entah mengapa Axel selalu meminta dirinya menjadi lawan latih tanding padahal gaya ilmu bela diri mereka berbeda. Axel mempelajari Kendo sedang dirinya mempelajari Kungfu. Axel memakai katana sebagai senjatanya. Harrieta lebih memilih kipas.

Setelah Harrieta selesai di kelas Herbiologi. Ia segera menemui Axel dan Wendy, meninggalkan Draco di belakang. Mengabaikan dorongan kuat untuk menunggu Draco. Pinggiran Forbidden Forest adalah lokasi pertemuan tiga sahabat itu. Harrieta juga melihat wajah lain yang ia kenali. Daichi Kunihiro, salah satu temannya walaupun mereka tidak terlalu dekat. "Serius kenapa tidak mengajak Dai-nya saja" kata Harrieta mendekat teman - temannya.

"Membosankan dengannya" jawab Axel singkat

"Hey" balas Daichi. Baik Harrieta dan Wendy hanya tertawa. Harrieta pun melepaskan jubah dan meletakkan tasnya di sebuah batu besar. Tak lupa ia menggulu kedua lengan kemejanya. Axel mempersiapkan katananya. Harrieta membuka telapak tangannya. Cahaya berwarna ungu berpendar keluar dari telapak tangannya. Sebuah kipas keluar dari situ.

"Kau siap?" tanya Axel. Harrieta tersenyum.

"Aku selalu siap" jawab Harrieta. Gadis itu mengambil kuda - kuda. Axel sudah mengeluarkan katana dari sarungnya. Satu senyuman dari Axel, pemuda berambut hitam itu mulai menyerang Harrieta. Sebuah serang awal lurus yang dengan mudah dihindari Harrieta. Meski begitu, Axel tetap menyerang Harrieta. Membuat gadis menahan katana dengan kipasnya. Bagi yang menyaksikan mereka dari dekat, mereka bisa melihat hawa dingin yang dihasilkan oleh Harrieta juga hawa angin berwarna hijau yang dibuat oleh Axel.

Dari situ, Harrieta dan Axel berduel dengan serius. Mereka tak mempedulikan para siswa dan siswi dari keempat sekolah yang berkumpul dan juga para Professor. Daichi yang menyaksikan itu juga ingin bergabung. Ia juga mengeluarkan Katana dan Wakizashi miliknya. "Axel dan Lyra aku bergabung" kata Daichi. Setelah mengucapkan itu Daichi pun segera bergabung.

"Apa - apaan ini Nona Potter segera.. "kata Professor McGonagall. Belum selesai guru Tranfugrasi itu di hentikan oleh Arthur Reed. "Ma, Ma mereka hanya berlatih. Mereka akan bertanggung jawab dengam kerusakan yang mereka buat" kata Arthur. Memang banyak pohon yang tumbang. Draco, Milicent, Blaise Hermione dan Theo mendekati tempat mereka berduel. Harrieta yang sudah kewalahan dengan Daichi dan Axel, terpaksa mengambil jalan cepat. Gadis itu menarik tangan Daichi dan memukul belakang kepala Daichi membuat pemuda bermarga Kunihiro itu terjatuh dan duel dilanjutkan kembali, hingga ujung katana Axel berhenti beberapa centi di leher Harrieta begitu juga sebaliknya kipas milik Harrieta juga berhenti beberapa centi dileher Axel. Hal itu menjadikan mereka seri.

"Kau semakin berkembang" puji Axel sembari menurunkan katanya. Harrieta juga membalas pujian Axel. Wendy mengeluarkan tongkat sihirnya dan memperbaiki semua kerusakan. Harrieta merasakan seseorang memeluk pinggangnya dengan erat. Aroma citrus menghantam penciumannya. Tanpa itu pun ia tahu siapa yang memeluknya dari belakang, Harrieta bisa merasakan hembusan nafasnya. " Kau baik - baik saja?" tanya Draco. Harrieta mengangguk.

"Er.." respon Axel.

"Biar ku kenalkan, Ini dari ujung kiri. Blaise Zabini, Hermione Granger, Daphne Greengrass, Milicent Blustrode, dan yang memelukku Draco Malfoy" kata Harrieta memperkenalkan sahabat - sahabatnya.

"Salam kenal, Namaku Axel dan dia Wendy." balas Axel. Daphne tersenyum dan menyapa Axel.


	38. Chapter 38

The Champions

Selama satu bulan para siswa maupun siswi, memasukkan nama mereka ke dalam piala api. Selama satu bulan itu pula Harrieta tidak pernah terlihat sendiri. Terkadang ia bersama Hermione dan Harrieta menyaksikan para siswa dan siswi memasukkan nama mereka. Di lain waktu, ia bersama dengan murid Mahoutokoro. Tapi yang pasti, seorang pemuda berambut pirang platina tidak pernah absen dari sisi Harrieta. Banyak yang menyadari, betapa fasihnya Harrieta berbicara bahasa Jepang, China dan Korea serta Melayu.

Malam ini, akhirnya mereka akan mengetahui siapa saja perwakilan empat sekolah. Yang pasti asrama Hufflepuff berharap Cedric Diggory terpilih. Begitu juga dengan siswa Drumstrang, yang mendukung Viktor Krum. Menurut Wendy, banyak siswa dan siswi dari sekolah sihir Asiaitu yang mengharapkan ia ikut.

Seusai makan malam, Aula besar di dekorasi sedemikian rupa untuk pembacaan siapa saja wakil terpilih. "Mau bertaruh?" ajak Theo sambil berbisik.

" 30 Galleon untuk Angelina" kata Blaise.

" 40 Galleon untuk Roger Davies" kata Pansy.

" 50 Galleon untuk Diggory" Timpa Draco.

Harrieta menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah mereka. Kepala sekolah Dumbledore berjalan mendekati piala api. Pendar biru api di piala tersebut bergerak semakin liar. Secarik kertas terbang keluar menuju tangan Dumbledore. "Dari Drumstrang, Viktor Krum" umum Kepala sekolah Hogwarts itu. Suara tepuk tangan terdengar dari berbagai arah. Kepala sekolah Karakoff menepuk pundak Krum dengan rasa bangga saat Krum menuju kamar yang di sediakan untuk para juara.

Api biru bergerak secara liar lagi. Memuntahkan potongan kertas lain ke tangan Dumbledore. " Dari Beuxbatons, Fleur Declaur" Umum Dumbledore. Sorak sorai terdengar dari arah Sekolah Perancis itu. Madame Olympe bertepuk tangan sambil tersenyum.

Pendar api biru kembali menyala dan bergerak seperti sebelumnya, Potongan kertas terlempar ke tangan kepala sekolah. "Dari Hogwarts,Cedric Diggory" seru Dumbledore. Hufflepuff memberikan tepuk tangan yang riuh. "Berikan padaku" tuntut Draco yang memenangkan taruhan. Theo hanya bisa pasrah.

Pendar Api biru semakin liar, membuat Dumbledore menyuruh Cedric untuk ke ruangan yang telah di sediakan. Sepotong kertas keluar yang langsung di ambil boleh kepala sekolah Hogwarts itu. "Harrieta Potter!?" kata Professor Dumbledore.

Draco memeluk Harrieta sambil menggeram. Aula besar hening sejenak. Harrieta menyentuh tangan Draco pelan sebelum ia berdiri. Saat ia menuju ruang yang disediakan banyak teriakan dari siswa yang lain bahwa Hogwarts tidak bisa memiliki dua juara. Arthur menghentikan langkah Harrieta. "Albus, Mahoutokoro belum memiliki perwakilan. Bagaimana bila Harrieta yang mewakili" kata Arthur.

"Masalah dia masih kelas empat, Professor Reed"kata kepala asrama Gryffindor tersebut.

"Tak masalah, lagipula ia sudah lulus dari Mahoutokoro"balas Arthur. Serentak banyak tepuk tangan datang dari Mahoutokoro.


	39. Chapter 39

Lyra Black

Saat ini dihadapan kepala sekolah Hogwarts itu,telah berdiri Regulus Black. Albus Dumbledore memijat keningnya. Fakta bahwa blood ward yang dipasangnya, takkan berpengaruh. Untuk membuat mantra perlindungan yang digunakan oleh berfungsi membutuhkan tiga hal, Pertama seseorang yang memiliki hubungan darah dengan sang pembaca mantra, Orang yang menerima perlindungan menganggap privet drive sebagai rumahnya dan yang terakhir adalah penerimaan dari orang yang memiliki darah dengannya. Selama Petunia tidak menerima Harrieta dengan penuh keikhlasan dan kasih sayang, ward itu tidak berfungsi. Albus Dumbledore bersyukur Harrieta diasuh dengan baik oleh Regulus, meskipun Harrieta memiliki pandangan netral dalam perang ini.

"Jadi kau akan menggunakan identitas Lyra Black dalam tournament ini?" tanya Dumbledore. Harrieta mengangguk. Penyihir tua itu mengangguk, menghormati keputusan Harrieta,mungkin itu yang terbaik. Regulus dan Albus pun membiarkan Harrieta meninggalkan ruangan kepala sekolah.

Setelah kepergian Harrieta, Regulus dan Albus membahas hocrux milik Voldermort juga dua hocrux terakhir. Sama seperti Regulus, Albus juga berpendapat bahwa Nagini adalah salah satu Hocrux. Regulus juga memberitahukan bahwa ia dan Alice juga Sirius dan Lupin juga menyelidiki sebuah manor di little hangleton. Regulus merasakan bekas tanda kegelapannya terkadang mulai terbakar. Baik Albus dan Regulus pun memiliki pikiran yang sama mengenai hal itu. Sebenarnya tak hanya Regulus tapi Severus dan Lucius merasakan hal yang sama. Bahwa ada kemungkinan Lord Voldermort kembali.

"Ada baiknya, jika kita menghapus ingatan sebagian siswa dan siswi secara massal mengenai sosok Harrieta Potter, Kita butuh Identitas Lyra Black jika benar Voldermort kembali."kata Arthur. Regulus mengangguk setuju dengan ide kakak iparnya tersebut.

Harrieta PoV

Begitu Harrieta keluar dari ruangan kepala sekolah. Draco langsung memeluknya. Daphne dan Hermione memandangnya dengan wajah penuh rasa khawatir. "Jadi?" tanya Daphne.

"Aku akan tetap ikut tournament dibawah identitasku yang lain."jawab Harrieta.

"Kepala sekolah memutuskan untuk mengubur Harrieta Potter?" tanya Hermione lagi. Harrieta hanya terdiam.

"Aku akan tidur di asrama khusus untuk para juara" kata Harrieta. Daphne dan Hermione pun kembali ke asramanya masing - masing,sementara Draco menemaninya menuju kamarnya. "Ada hal lain yang ingin kau jelaskan?"tanya Draco. Harrieta menarik nafas panjang dan mulai bercerita tentang rencana mereka. Untuk mengubur Harrieta demi memunculkan kembali identitas Lyra.

Time skip

Keesokan harinya, Harrieta sudah memakai seragam Mahoutokoro. Ia juga sudah menguncir rambutnya dengan model yang biasa ia gunakan di Mahotokoro. Tadi malam ayahnya sudah memberitahu bahwa apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Professor Dumbledore dan paman Arthur. Mereka hanya mengubah keberadaan Harrieta di Hogwarts menjadi Lyra. Karena itu, Draco, Daphne dan Hermione sengaja datang terlambat.

Di Aula besar, Albus Dumbledore dan Arthur Reed merapal jampi memori untuk para siswa dan pengajar. Harrieta dan yang lain masuk begitu kedua kepala sekolah itu selesai merapal mantra. Harrieta menampil wajah pureblood khasnya. Sebelum ia berjalan menuju meja Mahoutokoro, Harrieta tersenyum pada Draco dan para siswa di asrama Slytherin.


	40. Chapter 40

Another Identity

Dragon

Harrieta Potter AKA Lyra Black senang berkumpul teman – teman lamanya. Meskipun begitu, ia tetap berhati – hati. Dengan namanya muncul di piala api, sudah dipastikan ada yang mengincarnya. Terlebih tournament ini bukanlah tournament sembarangan. "Black,ikut aku" kata Pamannya yang tiba – tiba muncul di hadapannya. "Paman jangan membuatku terkejut"seru Lyra.

Arthur hanya tertawa dan berjalan pelan. Lyra mengikuti kakak dari ibu angkat sekaligus kepala sekolah Mahoutokoro itu menuju hutan terlarang. Arthur merapalkan mantra penyamaran untuk dirinya dan Lyra. "Perhatikan baik – baik" kata Arthur. Saat itulah, Lyra menyadari ada mahluk yang menyemburkan api di hutan tersebut. "Naga" bisik Lyra. Ia menelan ludah.

Arthur tersenyum. "Oh jangan begitu khawatir. Tugas pertama hanya melewati naga untuk mendapatkan telur emas" kata Arthur enteng.

"Hanya paman," balas Lyra yang heran. Apa pamannya salah makan atau terbentur sesuatu. Arthur menghela nafas. "Jangan lupa kau punya kemampuan lebih. "kata Arthur."Lebih baik kau ruang Dumbledore sekarang. Acara menimbang tongkat sihir akan dimulai". Pemberitahuan mendadak dari pamannya, membuat Lyra sukses melongo.

Lyra segera berlari menuju ruangan kepala sekolah sembari memaki pamannya dalam hati habis – habisan. Lyra berhasil mencapai kantor kepala sekolah Hogwarts itu dengan nafas tersengal – sengal. "Kau terlambat" kata Professor Snape. Lyra mengatur nafasnya sembari Severus Snape memberikan password pada Gorgyle penjaga pintu.

Diruang Dumbledore, ketiga juara, Ollivander, dan seorang fotografer telah menunggu. "Senang akhirnya nona Black bisa bergabung" Seru Dumbledore riang. Dengan kedatangan Lyra maka pembuat tongkat sihir kenamaan di Inggris itu memulai memeriksa tongkat sihir mereka dimulai dari Krum. Hal itu tidak disia – siakan oleh Rita Stekeer yang penasaran dengan Lyra.

Sang reporter daily prophet itu, mendekati Lyra. Berusaha menanyakan hal – hal pribadi, seperti apakan Sirius Black adalah ayahnya mengingat Sirius adalah Black terakhir. Lyra sebisa mungkin menjaga wajahnya tetap datar walaupun dalam hati ia tertawa. Jika ayah angkatnya mendengar ini, bisa dipastikan Rita hanya tinggal nama.

"Nona Black, silahkan mendekat" kata Ollivander. Lyra pun berjalan mendekat . Ia juga menyerahkan tongkat sihir cheery blossomnya. "Ah Dari kayu pohon sakura, karena itu aka nada trace berwarna pink. Inti sihir, oh my . benang hati naga. Kau jarang memakai tongkat sihirmu. "kata Ollivander. Pria tua itu pun mengucapkan mantra untuk memeriksa apa tongkatnya berfungsi dengan baik sebelum mengembalikannya.


	41. Chapter 41

First Task

Lyra menghabiskan waktunya di perpustakaan Hogwarts maupun di perpustakaan yang terdapat di kereta Mahoutokoro. Daphne, Hermione,dan Wendy juga membantunya. "Aku memilih mengurus Dragon ku sendiri " keluh Lyra. Wendy tertawa kecil. Lyra menatap langit biru. "Aku ingin terbang"kata Lyra. Bukan terbang dengan sapu, namun dengan wujud animagusnya. Seketika gadis yang memiliki nama asli Harrieta Potter itu mendapat ide. "Aku tahu senyum itu, kau sudah mendapatkan jalan keluarnya" kata Daphne. Lyra mengangguk. "Pamanku mengatakan aku sudah mendaptkan kemampuan untuk menghadapi Dragon. Aku pikir aku sudah menemukan jalannya" jawab Lyra.

Hari tugas pertama digelar, Lyra mengenakan kaos berwarna Putih berpadu hitam lengkap dengan lambang Mahoutokoro. Draco dan yang lain menemuinya. "Hei" panggil Draco. Lyra tersenyum. "Ada apa?" balas Lyra.

"Kedua orang tua Draco juga Paman Regulus dan Bibi Alice datang" jawab Daphne. Lyra mengangguk . Ia sudah mengetahui kehadiran mereka. Bibi Narcissa dan ibunya Alice sebenarnya sudah panic mengetahui ia ikut dalam tournament ini. Kalau bukan ayahnya, Regulus yang menenangkan Alice. Ibunya mungkin sudah mengamuk,

"Gugup?"tanya Draco. Lyra mengangguk. Draco pun menarik gadis itu dalam pelukannya. "Jangan Khwatir"kata pemuda berambut pirang platina itu.

Timeskip,

Para juara dari empat sekolah berkumpul di tenda yang sudah disiapkan . Para kepala sekolah dari empat sekolah juga mendampingi para juara. Menteri sihir,Cornelius Fudge membawa sekantong penuh naga tiruan untuk menentukan urutan dan pilihan naga yang akan mereka hadapi.

Lyra mendapat giliran terakhir. Ia menunggu dengan sabar dan cemas. Tongkat sihir cherry miliknya sudah ada dalam genggaman. Gilirannya pun tiba. Lyra menarik nafas dan berjalan menuju stadium. Ia bisa mendangar sorak sorai penonton . Saat Lyra melangkah mendekati, ia tidak melihat ada Naga Hungarian ekor duri. Lyra gagal menghindar ketika Naga itu ,emggunakan ekornya untuk menyerang hingga membuat gadis itu terpental.

"Ugh" keluh Lyra. Gadis itu berdiri. Ia pun mengubah dirinya menjadi burung hantu salju sesuai dengan bentuk animagusnya. Sebagai burung hantu, ia bisa terbang mengitari naga tersebut membuat naga itu secara sembarangan menyemburkan api. Lyra sebagai burung hantu berusaha mencari kesempatan untuk mengambil telur emas. Begitu ia melihat peluang, Lyra segera terbang menukik dan mengambil telur emas.

Lyra segera kembali ke wujud manusianya begitu ia mendapatkan telur emasnya. Beruntung baginya begitu ia mendapatkan telur emasnya. Para Dragon Tamer langsung mengendalikan naga tersebut. Lyra segera kembali ke tenda yang telah disediakan .

Draco menemuinya di tenda. Setelah Draco memastikan bahwa Lyra baik – baik saja. Lucius dan Narcissa pun melihat keadaan calon menantu mereka. Alice panik membuat Lyra harus meyakinkan ibu angkatnya itu bahwa ia hanya lecet. "Kau masuk ke posisi tiga setelah Krum dan Delacour"lapor Daphne.


	42. Chapter 42

Confuse

Pasca tugas pertama, kepala asrama mereka masing – masing memberitahukan akan ada pesta dansa Yule . Para juara diharapkan memiliki pasangan. Pengumunan itu membuat suasana di Hogwarts terbagi dua. Para pria yang mau tidak mau harus mencari pasangan, sedangkan para wanita yang berbahagia karena bisa dipastikan mereka akan mendapat pasangan . Professor McGonagall memastikan para singa mendapatkan pelajaran berdansa berbanding terbalik dengan para ular yang mendapatkan pelajaran ini semenjak mereka masih kecil.

Lyra AKA Harrieta sendiri sudah mempelajari dansa dari ibu angkatnya. Lyra juga telah menerima kiriman paket untuk gaun pesta dansanya. Sejujurnya Lyra, tidak terlalu memikirkan Yule. Ia ingin memecahkan teka – teki telur emas. Lyra menarik nafas panjang. Lagi – lagi ia gagal, memecahkan teka – teki telur itu. Lyra mengalihkan pandangannya pada jendela yang sebenarnya bawah danau hitam. Terkadang ada Merepeople yang lewat, meskipun ia tidak dapat memahami bahasa mereka. Seketika itu juga Lyra mendapat inspirasi. Satu senyuman tercetak di wajahnya.

Timeskip

Draco Lucius Malfoy, Pewaris Malfoy tersebut tengah memikirkan bagaimana caranya mengajak Lyra ke Yule Ball. Dengan bunga? Sudah biasa. Cokelat? Mengingat gadis itu pencinta cokelat?. Draco menggelengkan kepalanya. Terlalu mainstream.

Draco kembali menghembuskan nafasnya kuat – kuat. Otaknya terus berpikir bagaimana caranya ia mengajaknya Lyra. Bukan berarti ia akan di tolak sih. Ia tidak bisa langsung menanyakan gadis itu ke Yule,sebagai seorang pewaris Malfoy ia harus mendapatkan mendapatkan cara yang paling istimewa.

Sementara itu, untuk kesekian kalinya Lyra tersenyum manis. Ia harus menolak ajakan ke Yule Ball baik dari siswa Hogwarts maupun Mahoutokoro. Lyra menunggu Draco untuk maju, namun ia menjadi tidak sabar. "Jika sampai nanti malam, Draco tidak mengajakku. Aku akan pergi dengan orang berikutnya yang mengajakku" keluh Lyra di dekat danau hitam. Daphne hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, sudah akan pergi bersama dengan Zabini. Hermione sendiri sudah menerima ajakan Krum. Dengan kedua sahabatnya sudah mendapatkan pasangan untuk Yule, hal itu membuat Lyra stress menunggu. Pilihannya hanya dua menunggu Draco maju datau dia sendiri yang mengajak Drcao duluan atau dia bisa menerima ajakan orang lain.

"Lupakan soal Yule untuk sementara waktu, Bagaimana dengan perkembangan telur emasmu?" tanya Hermione.

"Aku hanya butuh waktu satu jam untuk bertahan dibawah air. Untuk mengambil sesuatu ." jawab Lyra santai.

"Dan kau sudah menemukan caranya?" tanya Daphne. Lyra mengangguk. "Aku memiliki dua pilihan. Aku bisa menggunakan Gillyweed atau aku bisa membekukan seluruh danau"kata Lyra santai. "Kau akan melukai ekosistem " protes Hermione.

"Mione, tenang. Itu hanya menjadi bahan pertimbanganku."kata Lyra. Hermione mengangguk. Ia juga membuat Lyra berjanji untuk tidak membekukan danau hitam. Kembali lagi, Lyra benar – benar mempertimbangkan maju dulu mengajak Draco.


	43. Chapter 43

Mate Sign

Lelah menunggu, Draco untuk mengajaknya ke pesta Yule. Akhirnya Harrieta memilih untuk pergi dengan salah seorang sahabat lamanya di Mahaoutokoro. Harrieta baru saja mengatakan ya pada Leo. Salah seorang baru saja hendak menyiapkan seratus bunga Lily, saat Blaise menyampaikan bahwa Harrieta menerima ajakan seseorang untuk pergi ke pesta dansa Yule.

Mendengar hal tersebut, tentu saja membuat Draco marah. Ia segera mencari gadis barbola mata hijau indah tersebut. Pewaris Malfoy itu merasakan kemarahan luar biasa namun ia bisa untuk mengontrolnya. Hanya dia yang boleh mangajak gadisnya untuk ke pesta dansa. Dirinya adalah mahluk malam, Dracula dan ia tidak pernah berbagi.

Draco menemukan gadis yang memiliki nama Lyra atau memiliki nama asli Harrieta itu sedang mendiskusikan sesuatu dengan beberapa orang yang Draco kenali juga tidak. "Lyra!" panggil Draco. Lyra menoleh dan menghembuskan nafasnya. "Terima kasih. Aku harus menghadapi nagaku yang sedang mengamuk dulu."kata Lyra mengundurkan diri dari teman – temannya.

Lyra menghampiri Draco. "Ada apa?" tanya Lyra yang kini berdiri dihadapan Draco. "Jangan disini,"jawab Draco. Ia langsung menarik gadis itu menuju tempat sepi dimana mereka bisa berbicara secara private. Lyra mengikuti Draco. Ia sudah tahu dengan pasti apa yang akan mereka bicarakan.

Sebuah lorong bawah tanah dekat asrama Slytherin yang sepi menjadi lokasi mereka. "Blaise bilang kau menerima ajakan orang lain untuk pergi ke Yule?" tanya Draco dengan nada yang berbahaya, Lyra bahkan bisa mendengar geraman di nada suara Draco.

"Ya, aku memang menerima ajakan orang lain" jawab Harrieta tanpa rasa bersalah. Sedetik kemudian yang Harieta tahu adalah dirinya terdorong ke dinding dengan bibir Draco mencium bibirnya. Harrieta mebalas ciuman itu dengan sama panasnya. Sedetik kemudian, mengambil oksigen sebanyak – banyaknya. Keadaan Harrieta yang lengah itu di gunakan Draco untuk menancapkan taring Draculanya di leher Harrieta sebagai tanda bahwa gadis yang berada dipelukannya ini adalah miliknya.

"Dray, apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Harrieta walaupun ia tahu apa yang dilakukan Draco. "Mine, kau milikku " jawab Draco dalam geraman. Harrieta menarik nafas ."Bukankah aku sudah menerimamu"kata Harrieta.

"Aku tidak suka berbagi"balas Draco.

"Kau terlalu lama mengajakku Draco, entah apa yang membuatmu begitu"kata Harrieta.

"Aku mencoba untuk mengajakmu dengan cara yang berbeda"aku Draco. Wajahnya memerah. Melihat itu Harrieta hanya tertawa kecil. "Kau imut" kata Harrieta.

Draco hanya membuang muka.

"Dengar, aku hanya butuh ajakanmu."kata Harrieta.

"Kalau begitu, pergi ke Pesta Yule denganku?" tanya Draco. Harrieta menggeleng. "Draco sudah terlambat, Aku tidak bisa mengingkari janjiku"tolak Harrieta.

Draco semakin menguatkan pelukannya. "Aku tidak mengizinkan kau pergi dengan orang lain. Hanya dua pilihan kau pergi denganku atau aku sendiri yang membatalkan janji walaupun aku yakin aku tidak akan menahan diri" ancam Draco. Harrieta menarik nafas panjang. Memahami maksud Draco. Perlahan ia menganggukan kepalanya.


	44. Chapter 44

Yule Ball

Lyra Balck atau pemilik nama asli Harrieta Potter menghela nafas. Ia baru saja menjelaskan pada sahabatnya, Leo. Alasan kenapa ia membatalkan rencana mereka untuk pergi ke Yule Ball bersama. Lyra beruntung Leo mau mengerti. Bahkan pemuda itu memberikan ucapan selamat dan semoga beruntung.

Jadilah ia disini dikamarnya, di Hogwarts. Bersama dengan ibunya yang gatal ingin mendandaninya. Lyra hanya bisa pasrah kala ibunya, menata rambut dan memberikan make up tipis di wajahnya. Lyra mengenakan gaun bermodelkan kerah Sabrina tanpa lengan dengan bawahan mengembang berwarna hijau berpadu rambut Lyra, Alice membuat kepang perancis dengan dihiasi pita berwarna hijau.

"Ayahmu tidak akan rela melepasmu sayang, jika bukan karena hubungan belahan jiwa antara kau dan Draco. Regulus akan membuat perawan tua"kata Alice yang tidak menyadari bahwa putrinya sudah beranjak dewasa. Lyra tertawa geli. "Aku tahu ayah memang pendiam bu. Tapi mengingat teriakan ibu tiap malam. Aku yakin ayah sayang padamu bu"goda Lyra membuat wajah ibu angkatnya memerah.

"Hush, ayahmu sayang pada kita semua. Ibu juga menyanyangi keluarga kecil ibu" balas Alice. Lyra menarik nafas. Alice tersenyum lebar. "Ayo, Draco sudah menunggumu"kata Alice. Lyra mengangguk.

Draco yang mengenakan pakaian formal serba hitam, tengah gugup menanti kekasih hatinya yang masih bersiap. Berkali – kali Draco membetulkan entah apa yang dirasanya kurang rapi. Entah itu dasi ataupun kerah kemejanya. Suara pintu pun terdengar. Draco menelan ludahnya. Pintu yang terbuka itu, menampilkan sang pujaan hati yang tampil menawan. "Lyra, Merlin . Kau sangat cantik " puji Draco yang terpesona dengan gadis yang kini berdiri dihadapannya. Draco mengangkat tangan kanan Lyra dan mencium punggung tangan gadis itu. Membuat wajah Lyra memerah.

"Jaga putri kesayanganku,Draco" kata Alice. Sekilas memang nada suara Alice lembut namun pewaris Malfoy itu menyadari ada tekanan disana. "Aku akan selalu menjaganya Lady Black"kata Draco yakin.

Alice melepas kedua sejoli itu dengan senyuman.'Ah sudah waktunya ia melepas putri kesayangannya. Lyra memang bukan putri kandungnya, namun ia menganggap gadis kecil itu putrinya sendiri. Ia yang setiap malam terbangun mendengar tangisan si kecil. Gadis yang sama juga bertanya dengan wajah penasaran mengenai sihir pada Regulus dan dirinya. Lyra pula yang selalu membuatnya ikut menangis tak kala ia terjatuh. Dengan Senyuman Alice melempar bubuk floo, untuk ia kembali ke sisi suaminya yang ia tahu benar, Regulus masih tak rela melepas Lyra.

Timeskip

Aula besar disulap menjadi sebuah aula pesta dansa lengkap dengan segala pernak-pernik musim dingin. Sebagai salah seorang juara Quartewizard, Lyra dan Draco berkumpul dengan para juara lain. Lyra cukup kaget saat mengetahui bahwa Viktor Krum menggandeng Hermione Granger sahabatnya. "Kenapa kau tidak cerita padaku?" omel Lyra. Hermione meringis geli. "Ly, apa kau tahu Daphne pergi dengan siapa?" tanya Hermione.

"Dia pergi dengan Theo"jawab Lyra enteng.

Pembicaraan kedua gadis itu harus terhenti karena mereka wajib mendengarkan pengarahan dari professor McGonagall. Guru Tansfugrasi sihir itu, menjelaskan bagaimana para juara akan mengawali pesta dansa ini.

"Aku berasumsi kau bisa dansa" bisik Draco di telinga Lyra. Merasa jengkel, Lyra pun menginjak kaki Draco. Membuat pemuda itu harus menahan sakit, jika tidak ingin menarik perhatian.

Para juara pun memasuki aula besar. Keempat pasangan itu pun memulai dansa mereka. Professor Dumbledore dan Professor McGonagall ikut berdansa setelah para juara itu setengah jalan berdansa. Secara keseluruhan, Menurut Lyra pesta dansa yule ini sempurna. Ia dan Draco berdansa hampir disemua lagu, hanya beristirahat saat Draco mengambilkan mereka berdua butterbeer. Ia juga bisa berbincang dengan Wendy. Draco pun sepertinya berniat membuat malam ini , sebagai malam tak terlupakan. Dilihat dari cara Draco mengabulkan semua permintaannya.


End file.
